


Rage and Kindness

by DonnieTZ



Series: Game of belonging [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, What-If, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di brevi scritti (drabble, flash e qualche one shot) su Sandor e Sansa!<br/>Spero possano piacervi...<br/><i>---<br/>Sansa gettò lo sguardo attorno, scrutando le anime che si nascondevano dietro gli occhi dei presenti. Le parvero vuote, oscure, buie. Le parvero tristi, perfino più della sua.<br/>La mano ruvida si poggiò sulla sua spalla esercitando una minima pressione. Lei comprese – era passato il tempo dell’innocenza e della speranza – e si inginocchiò.<br/>---<br/>Quelle parole strisciarono sulla pelle di Sandor come un balsamo, riempiendolo di energia, curando la stanchezza verso la vita che sembrava averlo colto. La strinse di più, spingendo le labbra contro la piccola bocca di Sansa, cercando con la lingua la sua, con il desiderio represso che esplodeva di tutte quelle possibilità. Immaginò di poter avere il corpo dell'Uccellino sotto il suo, di poterla accarezzare senza freni, facendole cantare canzoni di tutt'altro tipo.<br/>---<br/>Pare che esista un solo, singolo punto fermo nella sua vita. Piccolo, fragile Uccellino, ferito dalle scelte sbagliate tanto quanto lui, ma ancora pronto a sperare in qualcosa. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Con te

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Grazie per aver aperto questa raccolta! ❤  
> Quasi tutto nasce grazie al gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), visto che all'epoca non avevo ancora tumblr. Ora ce l'ho, però, quindi passate pure a lasciarmi prompt [qui](https://donnieistransparent.tumblr.com/ask) se desiderate io ci scriva qualcosa!  
> E niente, spero che le fic vi piacciano. Kudos e commenti sono accolti con gridolini di felicità, ovviamente!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa scappa con il Mastino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il più "scritto" dei what if, ma non credo ci sia niente di meglio per iniziare la raccolta!  
> Grazie ad Emma per i prompt!

**_Anche la notte più buia ha le sue stelle_ **

Era stata una buona idea?  
Dei, aveva avuto così paura, così tanta paura che lui la uccidesse, quando era emerso nelle tenebre delle sue stanze. Poi, però, le parole del Mastino erano risuonate nella sua testa, sovrastando le urla delle gente morente e i boati della battaglia.  
_Verso Nord._  
_Al sicuro._  
_Tutti hanno paura di me._  
E, quando la voce le era venuta meno e non era più riuscita a ricordare i versi della canzone che gli stava cantando, aveva afferrato il braccio del Mastino, una disperazione come mai ne aveva provate a spingere le sue dita contro di lui. Sarebbe stata al sicuro se i Lannister avessero perso? Sarebbe mai stata al sicuro? Dov'erano i cavalieri pronti a salvarla da tutto quell'orrore?  
Non c'erano, ecco la risposta. Non esistevano, come il Mastino non aveva fatto altro che dirle.  
«Non mi farete del male?»  
E con quella domanda era iniziato tutto. Un viaggio tortuoso per la fortezza, nascosta alla vista dal suo cappuccio, stretta contro il Mastino che puzzava di vino e sangue e morte. Aveva urlato quando la sua enorme spada si era abbattuta sul primo di molti uomini, ma aveva finito per serrare gli occhi man mano che avanzavano, incurante dei morti che lasciavano sul cammino. E, ancora, una cavalcata nelle tenebre illuminate di verde, il dissolversi delle urla, delle luci, della battaglia alle loro spalle.  
Infine il silenzio, per quelle che le erano parse ore infinite, su quel cavallo, sempre stretta contro l'armatura del Mastino, sempre avvolta dal suo odore, sempre tremante all'idea di aver sbagliato tutto, ancora una volta. Continuando a chiedersi cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua virtù quando quella cavalcata sarebbe finita.  
Finì, come ogni cosa. Il Mastino si avviò verso una rientranza nella roccia, lontano dal sentiero battuto dai passanti e l'aiutò a scendere dal cavallo stringendola in vita.  
«Riposa uccellino, è quasi l'alba. Domani notte continueremo» le disse aspro, buttando a terra il suo mantello perché lei ci si sdraiasse sopra.  
Quando Sansa lo fece, il cuore come impazzito nel petto dal timore, si sorprese nel fissare le stelle fare capolino fra le fronde fitte degli alberi. Un pensiero la colpì all'improvviso.  
Era libera.  
Perduta, certo, ma libera.  
_Libera, libera, libera..._  
Una leggera risata uscì dalle sue labbra senza che lei potesse davvero controllarla.  
Ricordò la presenza scura poco distante da lei e si voltò di scatto: il mastino era tutt'uno con la notte, con la tenebra, ma i suoi occhi di tempesta la fissavano e dentro c'era qualcosa che Sansa poteva scorgere chiaramente. Qualcosa a cui non sapeva dare un nome, che la tenne incatenata a quel viso che di umano aveva poco.  
«Ora mi guardi, Uccellino.»  
«Vi ringrazio, per avermi portata via» mormorò, indecisa se fosse saggio pronunciare quelle parole o se l'avrebbero messa in pericolo.  
Lui si limitò a grugnire un'incomprensibile risposta, sdraiandosi per bene al suolo.  
Eppure Sansa voleva sapesse che credeva in quello che stava dicendo, forse per la prima volta, ma ci credeva davvero.  
«Pensavo foste fatto di tenebra e paura e incubi. Ma anche la notte più buia ha le sue stelle, non è così?» sussurrò a se stessa, mentre il respiro del Mastino era quello di un uomo già scivolato nel più pesante dei sonni.  
Il battito del cuore di Sansa non smise la sua folle corsa, ma era un ritmo diverso, dettato da motivi che lei ancora non sapeva spiegarsi, ma che la fecero addormentare con un titubante sorriso sulle labbra.

**_Quelle labbra dal sapore di lampone_ **

Una tortura peggiore del fuoco, guardarla e non poterla toccare, averla vicino e non poterla possedere. Questi i pensieri di Sandor, mentre guardava Sansa raccogliere lamponi selvatici. I giorni trascorrevano lenti, lontano dai percorsi battuti, lontano dal pericolo. La tensione che l'Uccellino aveva accumulato, nel tempo trascorso alla Fortezza Rossa, sembrava aver abbandonato ormai le sue spalle, lasciandola libera di dispiegare le ali. Teneva stretti i suoi modi da corte, quelle sue frasi imparate a memoria, le parole che era stata addestrata a ripetere. Eppure il suo aspetto era cambiato: i capelli scompigliati, il viso arrossato dal freddo, gli occhi brillanti e quel sorriso...  
«Ne volete?»  
Sandor emise un basso sbuffo all'idea di ingurgitare lamponi come un uccellino.  
Sansa ignorò il rude rifiuto e iniziò a spingere fra le labbra i frutti corposi, prendendo posto a fianco al Mastino, sulle rocce coperte di muschio.  
«Sono dolci, nonostante l'inverno stia arrivando.»  
Sandor si girò a quelle parole, segno che il lupo che era nella ragazza stava pian piano risvegliandosi più si dirigevano verso Nord. Non avevano idea di cos'avrebbero trovato lì ma, in un punto imprecisato del loro cammino, questo aveva smesso di avere importanza.  
Quando alzò gli occhi grigi sul viso di Sansa, la scoprì sporca del succo rossastro dei lamponi, un sorriso innocente stampato in viso.  
E fu irresistibile, una forza più forte di qualsiasi altra, a spingere la sua mano verso quel viso fresco. Insinuò le dita callose sotto la delicata mascella e lasciò il pollice libero di scorrere sul mento, a pulirla con quanta delicatezza gli era possibile.  
Fu in quel momento, un singolo istante, la guardia abbassata, gli occhi chiusi di Sansa come se stesse davvero abbandonandosi a quel contatto.  
«Uccellino...»  
Quel suono rauco, uscito dalle profondità del suo essere, era un invito a fermarlo. Perché le labbra aspre di lui erano pericolosamente vicine alla morbida bocca di Sansa, pronte a avventarsi su di lei fameliche.  
Nessun freno arrivò dalla giovane, però.  
Restava lì, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione sognante.  
Le loro labbra si incontrarono e Sandor poté giurare su tutti gli dei in cui non credeva di non aver mai provato una tale sensazione. Gli pareva così fragile, così delicata, tremante contro di lui come l'Uccellino spaurito che era.  
Aprì quelle labbra dal sapore di lampone, spingendo piano con le sue. La lingua si insinuò e avvertì il morbido calore di quella di Sansa. Sandor fu costretto a staccarsi, serrando gli occhi con forza per guadagnare controllo prima di riaprirli.  
Un spettacolo meraviglioso lo aspettava.  
Dopo tutta la morte e l'atrocità che aveva pervaso la sua vita, ecco che l'aspettava Sansa: il rossore sulle guance più intenso, gli occhi lucidi di innocente desiderio, le labbra impercettibilmente aperte e umide.  
«Meglio proseguire, Uccellino.»  
Sansa annuì con forza, ma quando Sandor si alzò per rimontare a cavallo finì per insinuare le sue piccole dita nei palmi ruvidi di lui.  
La stretta del Mastino si rinsaldò un poco, rispondendo alla pressione che sentiva stringergli il petto all'altezza del cuore.

_**Fatelo per me** _

Il temporale li aveva sorpresi stanchi e affamati, bagnandoli fino alle ossa. I capelli di Sansa erano appiccicati al viso pallido e Sandor si sentì in dovere di trovare presto un riparo per il suo Uccellino. Le rovine lignee di quella che un tempo doveva essere stata una casa li accolsero, trasformandosi in una reggia ai loro occhi.  
«Sei fradicia, Uccellino» grugnì Sandor, poggiando anche il suo mantello sulle spalle tremanti di Sansa mentre si sedevano in un angolo.  
Lei si trasformò in un bozzolo di tessuto ruvido, da cui sbucava solo il naso arrossato. Il Mastino sfregò il pollice su quella pelle esposta in un distratto gesto affettuoso.  
«Non credo di poter rimediare la cena con questo tempo.»  
«Non vi preoccupate.»  
«Non sono preoccupato, sono affa-»  
Il fulmine colpì l'angolo opposto della casa e il suo boato riverberò nelle loro orecchie. Scattarono entrambi in piedi, attenti.  
Fu allora che il fuoco divampò.  
Fiamme giallastre pronte a divorare in un istante il legno della casa, non fosse stato umido di pioggia. Il fumo grigio e denso si alzò subito, ma fu il fuoco a terrorizzare Sandor nel profondo.  
Un terrore cieco, che lo spinse contro il muro opposto, gli occhi sbarrati illuminati dal riflesso delle fiamme.  
«Dobbiamo andarcene di qui» mormorò Sansa, afferrandogli la mano con forza.  
«No!»  
«Avanti, vi prego!»  
«No!»  
Per uscire era necessario passare troppo vicino al fuoco. Troppo vicino, troppo calore, troppa paura. Sandor rivisse la sensazione bruciante di quand'era bambino: l'odore di carne bruciata, il dolore, le sue stesse urla nelle orecchie.  
«No! No!»  
Lo schiaffo di Sansa arrivò forte e deciso.  
«Per me. Fatelo per me. Portatemi fuori di qui!» gridò l'Uccellino, la voce già arrochita dal fumo nero.  
Sandor affondò i suoi occhi terrorizzati nelle iridi di Sansa e ritrovò il colore dell'acqua, il calore della salvezza da usare come scudo contro quello del fuoco. Si buttò il corpo dell'Uccellino sulla spalla e corse, corse, corse, senza curarsi delle fiamme che divampavano crudeli attorno a loro.

_**Volare** _

Erano seduti in quella caverna da qualche minuto. Sandor tentava istericamente di sciogliere l'armatura per respirare, la mascella contratta nel tentativo di riguadagnare il controllo.  
«Fanculo!»  
«Aspettate, faccio io» mormorò Sansa, andandogli vicino.  
Le braccia del Mastino ricaddero inermi e il suo sguardo vacuo si posò sulle dita pallide di Sansa, pronte a sciogliere i lacci sebbene tremanti per il freddo. Aveva giurato di proteggerla e aveva fallito. Come poteva guardarla, come poteva...  
«Grazie» mormorò Sansa.  
Il Mastino fu costretto da quella singola parola ad alzare lo sguardo su di lei, annegando negli occhi che lo fissavano con tenerezza.  
«Ho rischiato di farti crepare in quel buco, Uccellino.»  
«E, nonostante il fuoco, mi avete portata in salvo» gli ricordò, prima di poggiare un bacio casto sulle labbra dure di Sandor.  
Ma il Mastino desiderava più di quei baci rubati, più di quello che aveva avuto nei giorni trascorsi da quel primo, lungo bacio.  
La strinse a sé, mentre l'armatura cadeva al suolo con clangore metallico. Poteva sentire il suo corpo oltre i mantelli, oltre gli strati di stoffa, oltre la paura e il freddo. Affondò la lingua in lei, soffocando dentro quel bisogno. Le alzò la veste, con gesti decisi, secchi, aspettandosi di essere fermato, di essere guardato con orrore.  
Il suo Uccellino, invece, si limitò ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, affondando quelle piccole dita nel grezzo cotone che lo copriva.  
Sandor non si fermò. Attirò l'Uccellino su una sua gamba, tenendola stretta, la rossa testa poggiata ad una sua spalla. Continuò a scostare strati di cotone, vesti, ostacoli, fino ad incontrare la pelle soffice di quelle cosce, la calda carne che racchiudevano. Sfiorò piano, delicatamente, beandosi del verso sorpreso che si liberò dalle labbra di Sansa.  
«Sandor?»  
Il suo nome, per la prima volta, seppure con quell'inflessione timorosa, gli fece perdere il poco controllo che serbava. La sollevò, poggiandola sulla pietra della caverna, calando su di lei attento a non pesare su quel corpo fragile. Pareva proprio piccola, così indifesa e spaurita.  
«Uccellino, se vuoi volare via devi farlo ora.»  
E ancora, sempre, come ogni volta, nessuna fuga. Solo Sansa, i suoi occhi spalancati, le labbra premute piano contro quelle dell'uomo in un invito verso ciò che neanche conosceva.  
Troppi i motivi per essere più forte del desiderio, più razionale del cane che era sempre stato, ma Sandor non riuscì ad ascoltarli. Si limitò ad aprire quelle vesti nel buio rischiarato della caverna, il rumore scrosciante della pioggia ad accompagnare i suoi gesti, fino a scoprire ogni piccolo sprazzo della pelle pallida di Sansa. Si limitò ad affondare il viso in lei, saggiandola dove riusciva, come poteva, mentre le mani del suo Uccellino lo stringevano, lo spingevano a sé. Ogni sospiro più forte del precedente, ogni carezza più profonda, ogni assaggio insaziabile fino a sentire il suo timido canto rimbalzare contro le pareti di roccia.  
Sandor la guardò, in attesa, un'ultima volta. Perché poi non ci sarebbe stato più Nord, più casa, più altro che non fossero loro due in fuga da tutto.  
Una mano di Sansa, più decisa di quanto le sue mani fossero mai state, carezzò le cicatrici sul viso di Sandor. Allora lui entrò in lei, facendosi spazio nella sua carne, a fondo, lentamente, agganciando quegli occhi di tempesta al limpido azzurro di quelli dell'Uccellino. Arrivò a fondere i loro corpi come solo il fuoco poteva fare con la materia, sentendosi potente, sentendosi completo. I respiri tagliati all'unisono dalle spinte via via più sicure, meno timorose, più intense, ravvicinate.  
Crollò su di lei con un verso profondo, animalesco, respirando nei suoi capelli sparsi nel mantello su cui era sdraiata. Riprese fiato, realizzando di averla appena avuta, di averla amata, e di essere stato posseduto di conseguenza. Corpo, anima, vita, morte, le doveva tutto ora.  
«Stai bene, Uccellino?»  
Sansa si accoccolò contro di lui, beandosi del calore di quel corpo così poderoso, così incredibilmente forte, ma stupendamente delicato con lei.  
«Sto bene. Ora sto davvero bene.»


	2. On the road with the Hound (Bikers!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa è rimasta a piedi, Sandor diventa il suo passaggio verso la libertà...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche qui devo ringraziare qualcuno. In questo caso Elisa, per i suoi magnifici prompt su questo splendido AU.  
> Le canzoni che l'hanno ispirata sono di Lana del Rey, che io non conosco, ma a cui ho dato un'ascoltata per fillare i prompt.  
> Sandor è un po' OOC, sappiatelo, ma avevo nel prompt la richiesta che fosse buono.  
> 

_**Runaway** _

«Bisogno di un passaggio, Uccellino?»  
A sentire quelle parole, Sansa alzò gli occhi dalla vecchia macchina soltanto per spalancarli, sorpresa.  
Aveva sentito il boato della moto, ma era troppo concentrata sul motore fumante della sua auto perché la cosa la distraesse davvero. Era dispersa nel deserto, la sua vettura non collaborava e stava scappando dal passato: la morte del padre, un mondo fatto di rigidi schemi, un fidanzamento in cui si era gettata senza rendersi conto che lui fosse un pazzo in piena regola.  
«Io… no, no grazie.»  
«Ne hai bisogno.»  
No, non sentiva di aver bisogno di affidarsi ad un uomo con mezza faccia attraversata da cicatrici da ustione, l’aria francamente spaventosa e una moto enorme con il muso di un feroce mastino aerografato sopra.  
Oh, ma perché non si decideva una buona volta a guardare oltre? Suo padre non le aveva promesso che trasferirsi in città avrebbe migliorato le loro vite mentre, in realtà, si era ritrovata abbandonata a se stessa e isolata? Il suo ex non era forse un ragazzo del tutto rispettabile, all’apparenza?  
«Emh… sì, credo di sì» ammise alla fine.  
Chiuse il cofano, prese la sacca da viaggio dal sedile posteriore, e si sistemò sulla grande moto.  
«Tieniti, Uccellino, e dimmi un po' dove ti devo portare» le ordinò rauco il motociclista.  
Sansa fece appena in tempo a stringere fra le dita la giacca di pelle che lui partì rombando nel deserto.

_**I'm not going to hurt you** _

Erano in viaggio da ore e l'Uccellino doveva essere intorpidito e sfinito. I suoi capelli rossi si erano mossi nel vento tutto il tempo e l'uomo li aveva scrutati dallo specchietto, di tanto in tanto, avvertendo il calore del suo viso e delle sue braccia contro di sé.  
Solo quando iniziarono a rallentare, lei si staccò appena.  
«Crepo di fame» le disse l'uomo.  
Anche per lui il viaggio si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto.   
Il Mastino, così lo chiamavano, anche se al fragile Uccellino questo non l’avrebbe detto. Perché era un nome terribile che gli pesava addosso come un macigno in alcuni momenti. Come in quello, mentre sentiva le braccia della ragazza strette attorno al corpo e desiderava essere un altro uomo, con un altro passato e un altro viso. Non di certo il mostro che era cresciuto con un fratello violento che gli aveva ridotto la faccia come se la ritrovava. Dannazione.  
Si fermò nel parcheggio di un motel, osservando la tavola calda poco distante, mentre il cielo si tingeva di rosso.  
Rosso come il fuoco, il suo più grande terrore.  
Rosso come i capelli del fragile Uccellino.  
Lei scese dalla moto, coprendosi meglio con la larga camicia. Lui fece altrettanto, ma si tolse il giubbotto di pelle per porgerlo alla ragazza. La mano pallida dell’Uccellino titubò appena, prima di afferrarla e indossarla.  
Sansa continuava a scrutare l’uomo con timore, aspettandosi qualcosa di folle, come l’essere trascinata in una stanza e brutalmente…  
«Non ti farò del male.»  
Lei si sorprese a quelle parole. L'uomo le aveva letto dentro, istantaneamente.  
«Saresti uno dei pochi» mormorò in risposta, quasi non volesse essere sentita.  
Il Mastino la sentì, ma si limitò a precederla verso la tavola calda.

_**Laughing and talking** _

«Sandor?» domandò l’Uccellino.  
«Mh» confermò l’uomo, ingurgitando l’hamburger.  
«Io sono Sansa.»  
Lei aveva spulciato il sandwich, ma la fame le era improvvisamente passata. Si sentiva strana, complice la sensazione che la stava abitando da quando aveva indossato la giacca e l’odore di Sandor l’aveva pervasa, sfarfallando nello stomaco in un modo che non avrebbe mai associato all’uomo che aveva davanti.  
«Allora... ti piacciono proprio questi hamburger. Neanche fosse Burger King» sorrise Sansa.  
«Fuck the king!» brontolò l’uomo.  
Sansa non poté che ridere per l’enfasi del suo tono.  
E, a quella risata, Sandor alzò la testa dal piatto, stupito. Un suono così cristallino, proprio come il canto di un piccolo passerotto, ed era stato lui a farlo nascere.  
Sansa si accorse del suo sguardo indagatore e si zittì subito.  
«Cosa?»  
«Hai riso» constatò lui.  
«Mi hai fatto ridere» ammise lei.  
E così iniziarono a parlare. Di tutto, come se fosse naturale, come se fosse giusto. Della banda di motociclisti di cui il Mastino faceva parte, gli Ice&Fire, delle serate di beneficenza che organizzavano al pub per raccogliere soldi per l’ala pediatrica di un ospedale che da quelle parti, nelle piccole cittadine desertiche, erano sempre mal gestite e poco efficienti.  
Sansa non l’aveva visto nascere, quell’interesse, ma adesso ne era sopraffatta. Avrebbe voluto sapere di più, avrebbe voluto accarezzare la grande mano di Sandor, poggiata mollemente sul tavolo, e sorridere ancora e ancora.  
«Sei stanca, Uccellino. Meglio fermarsi per la notte.»  
E Sansa non si spaventò, perché sapeva che era vero quello che lui le aveva detto, era certa lui non le avrebbe fatto male.  
«Sì, grazie.»  
E sorrise ancora.

_**Freedom** _

Era arrivata quasi per caso, quella domanda.  
«Dove stai andando? E non rispondere di nuovo a Nord» si era deciso a chiedere il Mastino, prima di lasciarla andare nella sua spoglia stanza di motel e dirigersi all’altra.  
«In realtà… da nessuna parte.»  
Il sorriso sghembo dell’uomo aveva incoraggiato Sansa.  
«E tu?» gli domandò.  
«Torno a casa,» la risposta prima di aggiungere, “posso portarti con me.»  
E poi altri giorni ed altre notti, lungo la strada, a costeggiare il deserto e qualche rado sprazzo di verde. Altre cene a parlare del passato, del futuro, di quanto ipocriti fossero agli occhi di Sandor gli uomini incravattati pronti a comprare e vendere l’anima.  
«Il mio ex era così» aveva mormorato Sansa, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Fuori aveva iniziato a piovere. Lei, attirata come una falena dalla luce, era corsa oltre la porta. Ne aveva bisogno, di quella pioggia, per lavare via il sangue delle ferite che sembrava non abbandonarla mai.  
Sandor, d’impulso, l’aveva seguita, aveva fatto partire la moto con un rombo, e l’aveva caricata su.  
E aveva guidato piano, sotto quello scrosciare fresco che sembrava curare ogni cosa. Sansa aveva aperto le braccia, il viso rivolto alle gocce che cadevano dal cielo, cominciando a ridere, felice. Per la prima volta in grado di respirare davvero.  
Per la prima volta semplicemente libera.  
«Vola, uccellino, vola» disse Sandor, contagiato da quella risata e da quella libertà.

_**Going home** _

La piccola cittadina che era la loro meta sembrava un villaggio abbandonato e cadente. Uno strano contrasto con la sfavillante città da cui Sansa stava scappando e questo la rendeva euforica, entusiasta, mentre procedevano lenti verso il pub.  
«Mangiamo qualcosa e poi andiamo a casa.»  
 _Andiamo a casa._  
Sansa sorrise prima che una strana agitazione la cogliesse. E poi cosa sarebbe successo? Dove sarebbe andata? Lei…  
Lei voleva restare con lui.  
Eppure non ebbe tempo di pensare, perché presto furono immersi nel caos scoppiettante del pub, fra i saluti affettuosi, il bancone di legno, il biliardo di cui Sandor cercò di spiegarle le regole e gli amici che volevano conoscere quell’Uccellino sbucato dal deserto. Risate, prese in giro, affetto. Ma c’era qualcosa nello sguardo di Sandor, mentre la scrutava fra la gente, in grado di aprirle una voragine nell’anima. Perché anche lui si stava chiedendo cosa sarebbe successo dopo e anche lui, disperatamente, come mai gli era successo prima, voleva stare con lei. Non importava dove, come e, alla fine, neanche perché.  
Così, nel buio della notte profonda, quando Sandor aprì col rumore tintinnante delle chiavi la sua porta di casa, entrambi aveva capito cosa stavano cercando su quella strada.  
E cos’avevano trovato.  
Sansa si chiuse la porta alle spalle, appoggiandoci la schiena contro, con le gambe incapaci di sostenerla.  
«Ehi, Uccellino» le aveva mormorato Sandor, preoccupato, avvicinandosi.  
Lei si era limitata ad alzare una mano, accarezzandogli le spesse cicatrici del viso.  
«Posso restare?» aveva chiesto, mentre i suoi occhi chiari balenavano fra le labbra di Sandor e il suo sguardo scuro.  
«Certo» l’unica risposta di Sandor, prima di calare su di lei.  
Così iniziò quella notte, contro una porta, con un bacio profondo e delicato. Per terminare fra le lenzuola stropicciate delle nuove scoperte, fra i raggi di un’alba che li aveva colti ancora nudi, ancora abbracciati, incatenati. Ma, per la prima volta, incredibilmente liberi.

_**Lucky ones** _

Un altro incubo, intenso e oscuro. L'aveva avvolta piano per poi trascinarla nelle sue profondità. Un'angoscia fatta della risata crudele del suo ex, dei suoi schiaffi, del terrore che riusciva ad incuterle in un passato non troppo lontano.  
«Ehi, Uccellino, tranquilla. Era solo un incubo. Ci sono qui io, sono qui, ti terrò al sicuro.»  
Era sempre quella voce a riportarla a galla, facendola approdare fra le braccia forti e calde che ormai conosceva a memoria.  
Perché i mesi trascorsi con Sandor in quella casa, fra i suoi amici, erano stati i mesi più belli della vita di Sansa. I più intensi, i più felici. Per giorni e settimane aveva vissuto con l'ansia che qualcosa potesse andare in pezzi, rovinando tutto, ma il destino li aveva fatti incontrare e lei non poteva più negare la loro incredibile fortuna. C'erano i giorni delle scoperte – il fatto che il piatto preferito di Sandor fosse il pollo fritto, la sua insistenza nel volerla sentire cantare, le cicatrici sul suo corpo che non si limitavano a quelle sul viso, la passione smodata con cui le regalava piacere quando facevano l'amore – e giorni delle paura di perdere tutto. Eppure erano arrivati lì, assieme.  
Sansa si strinse a Sandor, con forza.  
«Fanno così paura.»  
La stanza era immersa nel buio, ma il corpo di Sandor era una certezza solida contro la pelle tremante di lei.  
«Lo so, Uccellino.»  
«Mi dispiace di averti svegliato.»  
«Smettila di dispiacerti come una stupida. Smettila di sforzarti di essere diversa. Io non voglio la ragazza che vorresti essere, ma quella che sei.»  
Sansa sorrise. Alle orecchie di chiunque altro quelle parole aspre potevano sembrare un rimprovero, ma lei conosceva Sandor. Era il suo modo per dimostrarle di accettarla, di amarla, di volerla per ciò che era: una ragazzina incasinata pronta a lasciare tutto per stare con lui.  
Sfiorò le labbra ruvide del suo uomo, con gesto languido e pigro, ricevendo in cambio piccole carezze sui lunghi capelli rossi.  
«Prova a riposare. Sarò qui se avrai bisogno.»  
La felicità sapeva di un pranzo in qualche tavola calda, suonava come una moto nel deserto, era fresca come la pioggia sul viso, era ruvida come le parole che le riservava, ma dolce come quei "ti amo" che non sapeva ancora liberare. La felicità, per Sansa, era Sandor.  
E, mentre scivolava nuovamente nel sonno, Sansa seppe di essere la stessa felicità per lui.


	3. Heroes (Death!fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa e Sandor tentano la fuga.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A volte ci sono persone cattive che promptano cose cattive. In questo caso una fic su "Heroes" di Bowie. Grazie, Emma, grazie tante.  
> Ecco, non credo ci sia altro da aggiungere. Come sempre, spero piaccia! ❤

In un istante, fra le mie braccia, stretta e tremante. Ha paura? Sì, forse, ma non di me, non questa volta. Perché il fuoco sta inghiottendo tutto e se esistono sette inferi sicuramente siamo dentro uno di questi. La schiaccio contro il muro per nascondere la nostra presenza e la nostra fuga sembra destinata a fallire. Moriremo qui? Mangiati dalle fiamme? Scoperti dalle cappe dorate? Moriremo divorati dai leoni?  
I miei occhi cadono nei suoi, che brillano sotto il cappuccio come diamanti, ricordandomi che dobbiamo farcela, dobbiamo andarcene, sopravvivere, nonostante ci siano solo nemici a circondarci.   
Appena la battaglia è iniziata ho capito che era la nostra occasione per fuggire. Dopo mesi passati a rubare baci nel buio dei corridoi, a scoprire le notti fra le lenzuola preziose della sua stanza, a rubare doni che non dovevano essere miei ma a cui non ho saputo resistere.   
«Ho paura.»  
Dannazione, anche io. Anche io ho paura di questo dannato fuoco, ma quello che mi divampa dentro è più forte. Deve esserlo.   
«Ce ne andremo da qui, Uccellino. Ce ne andremo e troveremo un posto sicuro.»  
Ci sono tante cose da dire, tante promesse da fare. Perché ne farò una regina, ne farò una dea, la porterò ovunque vorrà, sarò il suo cane, fino alla mia morte.   
Le alzo il viso, nonostante la battaglia imperversi sulle nostre teste con la forza di un'apocalisse. Il bacio è lento, perché voglio imprimerlo nella mia mente, voglio sia vero.  
Un cane che bacia una dea, una dea che ama un cane.   
«Andremo via?» chiede, vuole conferme.   
«Puoi scommetterci le terre di tuo padre. Ce ne andremo.»  
«E resterai con me?»  
«Resterò. Saremo io e te. Io e te contro tutti, a bere e scopare fino a perdere le forze.»  
Sorride del suo sorriso innocente, quello che mi rimprovera delle mie parole anche senza dire davvero nulla.   
Mi guardo intorno e scopro che siamo soli, ora possiamo andare, possiamo fuggire.  
Non duriamo neanche dieci passi, però, perché le frecce iniziano a piovere dal cielo come grandine di un inverno che sta arrivando e mi butto su di lei. Un istinto, un coraggio che non mi spiego, una follia.   
Le punte acuminate sono già dentro la mia carne quando arriva il dolore. Ed è più forte di ogni altra cosa, più distruttivo del fuoco, più accecante di questa stupida ossessione per il mio Uccellino. Quando cado al suolo vedo solo il suo viso. Piccole lacrime che segnano le guance, lacrime destinate ad un cane, ma troppo preziose per lui.   
«No! No! Avete promesso!»  
La mia mano è troppo pesante, ma riesco ad accarezzare la sua pelle fredda un'ultima volta.   
«Sarai la mia regina dove andremo, Uccellino. Una bellissima regina. E io sarò re. Sì... saremo eroi,» sospiro.  
Il buio si fa strada sui miei occhi. Un buio in cui sento già la sua mancanza, un buio da cui la guarderò, da cui la proteggerò.

 


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor e Sansa confrontano le loro cicatrici...  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeh insomma, un'altra flash abbastanza fluffosa. Che dire, ogni tanto loro mi chiamano angst, ogni tanto fluff. Se lo meritano, ecco.   
> Ringrazio Sara per il prompt.

Freddo e buio, ma in questo c'era decisamente sicurezza per Sandor Clegane. Il calore del fuoco e della luce, quelli sì che erano da temere, mentre l'oscurità era sua amica, lo proteggeva dagli sguardi che lo seguivano, che parevano scavare oltre la pelle per vedere cosa ci fosse sotto tanto erano curiosi. Cosa credevano d trovare, eh? Rabbia, alcool e ancora rabbia.  
«Cosa fate qui?»  
Un sussurro cauto, nella notte, titubante come solo la voce dell'Uccellino poteva essere.  
«Non lo vedi? Bevo,» grugnì Sandor.  
Il cappuccio calò sui rossi capelli, mentre la ragazza si avvicinava. Il Mastino si chiese dove avesse trovato il coraggio di guardarlo, ma ricordò quasi subito dell'oscurità che li avvolgeva, sfumando i contorni e le forme.  
«State bene?» domandò lei, una leggera apprensione nella voce.  
«Cosa credi di fare, ragazza? Tornatene nella tua gabbia o dovrò riportartici io. La scogliera non è posto per gli uccellini.»  
Il vento sferzava i capelli vermigli e lei era così vicina che Sandor avrebbe potuto toccarla senza neanche allungare il braccio.  
«Sono venuta a...» Sansa gettò una rapida occhiata in basso, alle onde che si infrangevano contro la pietra e allora Sandor comprese.  
«Sei qui per volare, Uccellino? Ah, ci vuole coraggio per farlo, sai?»  
Non andava spesso lì anche lui per lo stesso motivo, guardando in basso, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato lanciarsi e liberarsi una volta per tutte della propria faccia? Del proprio passato? Del proprio avvilente presente? E un'altra immagine lo spingeva verso l'abisso: quel viso, quei capelli, quegli occhi.   
Un'ossessione che strisciava dentro di lui come veleno.  
«Vai, Uccellino, e non voltarti indietro.»  
«Non voglio lasciarvi qui da solo, non così.»  
A quello sguardo diretto, a quelle parole decise, Sandor non era preparato.  
«Un Uccellino con gli artigli da lupo?»  
Sansa non rispose alla provocazione sibilata con tono aspro e si limitò ad appoggiare una mano su quella di Sandor.  
«Dite quello che volete, io resto.»  
A Sandor parve una bambina cocciuta, ma sapeva quanto fosse diventata donna. Era questo a rendere l'idea di proteggerla così assurda. Come poteva, ormai?  
Un'altra lunga sorsata di vino e le parole fluirono dalla bocca sfregiata senza controllo.  
«Se avessi delle terre, se avessi un nome, se non avessi queste cicatrici ti farei mia, Uccellino, ti porterei via da questo schifo, puoi giurare su tutti gli dei in cui credi che lo farei.»  
La stretta di Sansa si rinsaldò, dimentica di ciò che fosse lecito, noncurante verso ciò che una Lady avrebbe dovuto fare. Si protese appena e appoggiò un casto bacio sulle cicatrici frastagliate che piegavano il viso di Sandor in un espressione perennemente triste. E poi ancora seguendo quelle linee spezzate, un piccolo bacio dietro l'altro, fino alla mascella e poi più sotto, lungo il collo. Quando avverti il contatto freddo delle mani di Sansa sotto il cotone della casacca, Sandor la scostò.  
Restarono a fissarsi, in silenzio, prima che Sansa trovasse il coraggio di sedersi sugli scogli, al suo fianco.  
«Cos'hai questa sera, Uccellino? Siamo abbastanza grandi da aprire la gambe con il primo cane che capita?»  
«Smettetela.» Sansa fissò le sue stesse mani, poggiate in grembo, inermi. «Smettete di parlarmi così, smettete di evitarmi, smettete di fingere che non...»  
Sandor la guardò, in attesa, ma le parole parvero morirle in gola.  
«Ho tante di quelle cicatrici che non ti basterebbero mesi per baciarle tutte,» la informò con tono rauco e sommesso, consapevole che il vino aveva parlato per lui fino a quel momento.  
«Lo farei comunque.»  
Gli occhi di Sansa, posati in quelli di Sandor con tanta sicurezza, lo fecero vacillare. Era pronto ai suoi rifiuti, era pronto al suo orrore e alla sua paura, ma a quelle parole? Per quelle non aveva risposta.  
«Torniamo adesso.» Ignorò la delusione che si dipinse sul viso della giovane per aggiungere. «Si è fatto tardi e le cicatrici sono tante, meglio iniziare subito.»  
La issò sulla spalla dopo averle calato nuovamente il cappuccio sulla testa. Sì, l'avrebbe tenuta stretta, l'avrebbe salvata da quel posto, avrebbe salvato entrambi, in qualche modo.  
Ma quella notte voleva solo quelle piccole labbra su di sé.

 


	5. Saving you (Spies!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per una volta, è Sansa a salvare Sandor.  
>   
> Mi è stata promptata da Clizia una Sansa badass, se non ricordo male, ed eccola qui.  
> Insomma, io ho sempre creduto che Sansa sia parecchio più forte di come la vedano molti. Alla fine sopravvive a tante di quelle sfighe che un po' di credito bisogna darglielo!!  
> Va beh, non c'è altro da aggiungere.  
> Spero vi piaccia...

**S _ono qui_**

La pistola le tremò impercettibilmente nel palmo della mano. Aveva paura, ma questo non le aveva mai impedito prima di fare il suo lavoro e di farlo pure bene. In quel momento però, quando c'era così tanto da perdere, sentiva la tensione divorarla.  
Sapeva cos'avrebbe detto il suo partner, fosse stato lì.  
_Non fare la cagasotto_ , le avrebbe sibilato, senza ombra di dubbio.  
Eppure lui non era lì, a  _salvarle il culo_. Dio, anche nei suoi pensieri iniziava a parlare come lui.  
La verità era che le mancava averlo a fianco, sapere di avere le spalle coperte, di poter affrontare organizzazioni criminali e terroristiche con lui che non avrebbe permesso le facessero del male.  
Invece era lui ad aver bisogno di essere salvato adesso, dannazione. Giorni e poi settimane senza avere sue notizie, senza sentire il nome in codice -  _The Hound_  - risuonare per i microfoni che dovevano sorvegliarlo. Dovevano avere scoperto che era un agente e forse l'avevano...  
Sansa rinsaldò la presa sulla pistola e voltò l'ennesimo angolo, la tuta scura che le si appiccicava alla pelle sudata.  
"Qui  _Little Bird_ , corridoio est libero. Passo." mormorò all'auricolare, prima di continuare a camminare rasente il muro, la lunga treccia rossa che pendeva lungo la schiena e la determinazione dipinta negli occhi.  
"Qui base, ricevuto, passo."  
Sentì degli spari poco dopo, non sapeva dire con certezza quanti piani sopra la sua testa.  
"Aspetto direttive. Passo."  
"Prosegui Little Bird. Ripeto, prosegui. Passo."  
Sansa ignorò gli spari, ma iniziò a camminare più velocemente.  
Doveva trovarlo, voleva trovarlo, perché c'erano così tante cose che non aveva detto, così tante...  
Si ritrovò a fissare una porta serrata. Espirò, ritrovando la concentrazione.  
"Sono alla porta. Passo."  
"Via libera. Riportalo a casa. Passo." dissero dall'altra parte, per incitarla.  
"Ricevuto. Passo e chiudo."  
Con un calcio ben piazzato la porta si spalancò, rivelando una piccola stanza spoglia. Sansa puntò la pistola a controllare tutto lo spazio, anche gli angoli ciechi. Solo alla fine si permise di guardare la figura scura per terra.  
Eccolo.  
Sdraiato.  
In una pozza viscida di sangue.  
"No."  
Corse verso di lui, rannicchiandosi al suo fianco.  
"No, no, no." mormorò, osservando il suo viso una volta simmetrico e mascolino, ora deturpato e insanguinato.  
Tastò il polso e si accorse che il battito c'era, pulsante e vivo.  
"Sandor."  
Gli occhi grigi del suo collega si posarono su di lei, socchiusi.  
"Sansa... sei qui." le sussurrò, la voce rauca spezzata dal dolore.  
"Certo che sono qui, non avrei mai potuto lasciarti. Dobbiamo uscire da qui, Sandor."

 

 

 

**_Resto qui_ **

"Come sta?" chiese al dottore, ancora coperta del sangue del compagno che aveva così faticosamente tirato fuori dal covo di criminali in cui era tenuto in ostaggio.  
"Se la caverà, se è questo che sta chiedendo."  
Erano tutti lì. Il capo, i colleghi, in assoluto silenzio, a lasciar parlare lei. All'inizio tutti prendevano in giro quella strana accoppiata, ma Sandor e Sansa avevano raggiunto più successi di qualsiasi altra coppia di agenti e gli scherzi erano svaniti, sostituiti presto dalle pacche alla schiena e dai complimenti. I loro nomi in codice erano nati proprio da quelle battute.  
Sansa sentì gli occhi pizzicarle, ma ricacciò in gola le lacrime.  
"Cosa significa?"  
"Devono averlo torturato, ha gravissime ustioni sul lato destro del viso e del corpo. Ci vorrà del tempo perché guariscano, il rischio infezione è alto e resteranno sicuramente le cicatrici." le disse il dottore, ma lei era già volata verso il reparto in cui era trattenuto.  
Scivolò per il corridoio, cercando la porta e, quando la trovò, fece irruzione come una furia.  
Era colpa sua. Avrebbe dovuto esserci, avrebbe dovuto corpirgli le spalle, invece era rimasta indietro, al riparo, nonostante sapesse che il loro gioco era stato scoperto. Si sentiva così terribilmente in colpa.  
"Uccellino?"  
La voce che arrivava dalla penombra del letto era impastata, ma abbastanza profonda da riverberarle nell'anima.  
Si avvicinò cauta, trascinando con sé una sedia per sedersi a fianco al letto. Sbirciò Sandor, completamente bendato, avvolto da tubi chiari, sembrava l'ombra dell'uomo enorme e spaventoso che lei sapeva essere.  
"Sono qui. Resto qui." gli sussurrò stringendo la grande mano poggiata sul lenzuolo.  
"Sansa... dicono..."  
"Sssh. Non importa cosa dicono. Sei l'uomo più insistente e testardo io abbia mai incontrato, non ne hanno idea. Uscirai da questo, ne usciremo entrambi."  
La presa di Sandor sulle piccole dita di Sansa si rinsaldò.  
"E quando ti sarai ripreso ci saranno tante cose che dovrai stare a sentire. E ti annoieranno e mi manderai a quel paese, ma dovrai starle ad ascoltare."  
"Sai... con la roba che mi danno qui diventa quasi sopportabile stare a sentire i tuoi piagnistei da ragazzina." la voce di Sandor si affievolì, mentre i tranquillanti facevano effetto.  
Sansa restò al suo fianco, così come fece per i giorni a seguire, stringendo quella mano durante gli incubi, parlando con lui, senza lasciarlo solo neanche un istante.  
 

 

**_Vieni qui_ **

Sandor guardò la sua faccia nello specchio. Mesi dopo ancora faticava a riconoscersi. Scese con lo sguardo ad osservare le pallide mani che scorrevano sul suo petto nudo. Sansa lo stava abbracciando da dietro, appoggiando il viso sulla sua schiena.  
"Non vieni a letto?"  
Sorrise, anche se il ghigno riflesso non gli pareva affatto un sorriso.  
"Hai intenzione di tenermi incastrato a lungo, Uccellino? Sono giorni che non lasciamo questa stanza."  
In risposta, lei poggiò una scia di piccoli baci lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
"I dottori dicono che hai bisogno di stare a letto."  
"No, il dottore ha parlato di _riposo_... e con te, a letto, è difficile. Che io sia dannato."  
Si voltò di scatto, sollevando Sansa di peso. Le lunghe gambe di lei si strinsero attorno al corpo massiccio di Sandor.  
Era stato complicato, riuscire a lasciarsi amare. Con quella faccia e quel trauma, Sandor credeva di non meritare affatto Sansa. Era troppo bella, troppo intelligente, sensibile, troppo e basta per lui. Lei si era battuta con le unghie e con i denti, dimostrando di essere più un lupo che un uccellino e, alla fine, aveva trionfato.  
Non si alzavano dal letto da allora, continuando a divorarsi a vicenda, incapaci di separarsi. Sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui la realtà avrebbe bussato alla loro porta. Il tempo del dovere incombeva, ma entrambi, proprio per questo, sapevano di dover approfittare del piacere al massimo, senza freni.  
Fra le lenzuola stropicciate, con il pallido corpo di lei sopra di lui, Sandor comprese di non aver mai desiderato altro.  
"Ti farò cantare, Uccellino, come nel peggiore degli interrogatori."  
Sansa rise di una risata aperta, spensierata, allegra, e Sandor si nutrì di quel suono che gli riecheggiò nell'anima, guarendolo.  
"Vieni qui." le mormorò poi, stringendola fra le sue braccia.  
Il  _suo_  Uccellino.


	6. Just hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt di Elisa era la canzone "Eavesdrop" dei Civil Wars. E questo è il risultato.  
> Spero - come sempre con prompt in cui c'è una certa dose di fluffità - di essere riuscita a mantenerli il più IC possibile.

Il cielo era pieno di stelle, tanto pesante da incombere su di loro. Sandor cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo.  
"No, no..."  
Camminavano da tempo, il Mastino che si trascinava a stento con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Sansa e l'altra mano a tenere saldamente le briglie del cavallo. Sansa si chinò su di lui continuando a mormorare le sue suppliche con disperazione.  
"No, avanti, dobbiamo allontanarci."  
Erano stati attaccati, sorpresi da qualche cappa dorata, e Sandor l'aveva difesa sguainando la spada, dimostrandole ancora una volta di essere il cavaliere che negava. Eppure un colpo era andato a segno, lasciando un ampio squarcio nella gamba del Mastino che ora giaceva a terra, respirando in rantoli profondi.  
Sansa avvertì le lacrime riempirle gli occhi.  
"Ti prego, ti prego..."  
Sandor alzò a fatica una mano, sfiorando con le dita una ciocca rossa sfuggita alla pratica acconciatura del suo Uccellino.  
All'inizio non riusciva a crederci, non riusciva ad accettare l'idea che la fragile Sansa Stark lo avesse davvero seguito fuori da quelle dannate mura. In principio, ogni volta che poggiava il suo sguardo su di lei, la sentiva tendersi, impaurita, nonostante fosse in sua completa balia lungo quella strada che portava a Nord. Piano, però, il tempo li aveva cambiati, la vicinanza aveva smussato la sua ruvidità e aveva rafforzato il piccolo Uccellino.  
"Sto crepando."  
Gli occhi azzurro Tully che lo fissavano si spalancarono, lasciando cadere le lacrime che vi avevano galleggiato dentro fino a quell'istante.  
"No, no."  
"Non piangere, Uccellino. Il cane se ne andrà presto, sarai davvero libera."  
Sansa si chinò sul suo petto, sorprendendolo, stringendosi a lui che non riuscì ad imporsi di non alzare le braccia per stringerla a sé.  
"Se avessi saputo che bastava morire per farti aprire le gambe..."  
Non arrivò il solito rimprovero, nessuna frase come  _non parlate così, vi prego_  uscì dalle labbra di Sansa. Forse fu questo a spaventarlo più di ogni altra cosa. Lasciò scorrere la mano fra i lunghi capelli.  
"Avevate promesso di proteggermi."  
" _Aye_ , l'avevo promesso, ma la morte ha altri piani per me."  
"No, vi prego, non lasciatemi da sola."  
Sandor si chiese se le sarebbe mancato davvero, se avrebbe rivolto qualche pensiero a lui, magari qualche inutile preghiera. Le alzò il viso, trovandolo umido di lacrime che continuavano a scendere copiose. Piangeva per lui?  
"Sarai al sicuro, non siamo troppo lontani da Nido dell'Aquila. Penserà lui a portarti lì." mormorò rauco, indicando il cavallo sdraiato poco distante ad osservare il suo padrone.  
"Ma io voglio voi, non capite? Io voglio voi." singhiozzò Sansa.  
Quanto aveva sperato di sentirle pronunciare quelle parole? Ora poteva davvero morire, abbandonarsi all'oblio.  
E, mentre chiudeva gli occhi, sentì le labbra morbide del suo Uccellino posarsi sulla sua ruvida bocca. Un bacio casto, che prometteva così tante cose che lui non avrebbe mai potuto assaggiare.  
"Stringetemi." sussurrò lei a fior di labbra.  
L'attirò più vicina e lei inizò a sussurrargli all'orecchio tutto ciò che li attendeva.  
"Dovete insegnarmi così tante cose, dovete stringermi così tante altre volte, dovete proteggermi nella notte dai miei incubi con il vostro corpo accanto al mio. Perché..."  
Sansa cercò di calmare la sua voce tremante.  
"... perché vi amo."  
Il Mastino si immobilizzò, incredulo.  
"Vi amo." ripetè Sansa, più decisa.  
Quelle parole strisciarono sulla pelle di Sandor come un balsamo, riempiendolo di energia, curando la stanchezza verso la vita che sembrava averlo colto. La strinse di più, spingendo le labbra contro la piccola bocca di Sansa, cercando con la lingua la sua, con il desiderio represso che esplodeva di tutte quelle possibilità. Immaginò di poter avere il corpo dell'Uccellino sotto il suo, di poterla accarezzare senza freni, facendole cantare canzoni di tutt'altro tipo.  
Quando l'allontanò da sé fu solo per fissarla in viso. Era affannata, scompigliata, sporca di terra e sangue. Doveva esserci, doveva sopravvivere, per lei.  
"Aiutami a rimettermi in piedi, Uccellino."  
Sansa si aprì in un timido sorriso. Si sarebbe presa cura di lui, sarebbe guarito, ne era certa. E allora avrebbe pensato solo a farsi stringere ancora e ancora e ancora...


	7. L'alba (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purtroppo non ricordo di chi fosse il bellissimo prompt che mi dipingeva una Sansa sola al bar e un Sandor che andava in suo soccorso per liberarla di uno scocciatore. Appena ritroverò il nome della promptatrice lo inserirò.  
> Nel frattempo, eccola qui...

**_Incontrarsi_ **

“Avanti, bella rossa… non fare la difficile…”  
L’uomo biascica e si sporge, sfiorandomi il braccio. Respiro a fatica, immersa nella nube tossica che è il suo fiato. L’ubriachezza la tollero poco, ma quella molesta mi è proprio odiosa.   
“Mi lasci stare.” ribatto, senza riuscire a nascondere un certo tono lamentoso che mi accompagna sin da quando sono bambina.   
Una giornata pessima non può che risolversi in una serata terribile, avrei dovuto immaginarlo cercando riparo in uno stupido bar.  
“Avanti… sai, posso perfino pagare per una come te.”  
Sono certa di avere un’espressione scioccata, perché perfino nella sua completa incoscienza l’ubriaco capisce il suo errore.   
“Intendo… una come te… non te… tu sei troppo…”  
“La ragazza ha detto di andare a farti fottere.”  
La voce cavernosa che emerge dal buio del bar basterebbe a spaventare chiunque, ma ha un effetto di puro terrore sul fastidioso ometto che mi è accanto. Quest’ultimo si volta e io faccio lo stesso, sorpresa da quella fortunata interruzione.   
_Fortunata_?  
Dalle tenebre emerge una montagna d’uomo, maglietta nera e sguardo rabbioso, metà volto una maschera di pelle deforme e cicatrici.   
Trattengo a stento un sussulto, tento di distogliere lo sguardo, ma sono inspiegabilmente attirata dal suo viso asimmetrico, dai suoi occhi grigi in cui brilla una strana furia a stento trattenuta.   
“Sparisci.”  
Con quella semplice, ultima parola e una mano poggiata sulla spalla del malcapitato, il tenebroso sconosciuto sembra aver già sortito l’effetto desiderato e l’ubriaco si allontana barcollando, anche se sulla porta tenta di riparare alla disfatta totale sputando poche parole.  
“Tanto non ne valeva la pena per una pu…”  
All’uomo dalle cicatrici basta accennare un passo nella sua direzione per farlo fuggire di corsa in strada.  
“La ringrazio.” mormoro.  
Quando l’uomo si siede al mio fianco, sull’alto sgabello, capisco di essere in guai ancora più grossi. Almeno, con quello di prima, avevo qualche possibilità di salvezza. Attendo spiccichi anche solo una parola per chiedergli educatamente di andarsene, ma lui si limita ad ordinare al barman qualcosa di forte e a fissare davanti a sé.

 

**_Raccontarsi_ **

“Grazie davvero, signore.”  
“Signore? Cazzo, non sono un signore, Uccellino, quindi tieni per te i tuoi cinguettii.”  
“Scusa, come?!”  
“Hai capito bene.”  
“E allora perché resti qui?!”  
Ancora quel tono lamentoso. Vorrei davvero liberarmene, dimostrare di essere una donna, ormai, ma sembra perseguitarmi per farmi fare la figura della stupida.   
“Perché vuoi restare sola e, con me qui, nessuno si avvicinerà. Tutti hanno paura di me.”  
Sembra logico, eppure non riesco ad impedire ad una strana sensazione di prendere posto nel mio stomaco. Penso a che vita dev’essere la sua e, per un istante, sento la necessità di sfiorargli il braccio come a rassicurarlo.   
Un’assurdità, certo. Non sembra aver bisogno di rassicurazioni.  
“Beh, per ringraziarti potrei offrirti qualcosa.” propongo, fissando il bancone con insistenza.   
Posso avvertire il calore salirmi alle guance e mi sento ancora più infantile. L’uomo emette uno sbuffo che, forse, vuole essere una risata.   
“Non riesci neanche a guardarmi, figurarsi offrirmi da bere. Lascia perdere, Uccellino, sono a posto così.”  
“Non… non è vero che non riesco a guardarti!”  
Ci fissiamo negli occhi. Passa un lungo, lunghissimo secondo, tempo in cui affondo nel suo sguardo, nelle sue iridi e più in profondità, dalle pupille all’anima.   
Così finiamo per parlare a lungo. Non realizzo neanche come, ma so perché, per quanto sia difficile ammetterlo. La sua voce è profonda e, fra un imprecazione e l’altra, riesce a cullarmi in una tranquillità che mi è sconosciuta da tempo. I suoi modi sono rudi, ma stranamente delicati quando si rivolge a me. E il suo sguardo mi accarezza piano, sul viso, sulle labbra, fra i capelli…  
“Non ti ho chiesto come ti chiami, ancora.” sorrido, sentendomi nuovamente sciocca per il battito accelerato del mio cuore.   
“Sandor. Sandor Clegane.”  
Finisce in un sorso il contenuto del bicchiere e ne ordina subito un altro. Attendo una sua domanda che non arriva, realizzando di avere sorseggiato appena un centimetro del mio cocktail rosa.   
“Non mi chiedi come mi chiamo?” domando, tentando di non suonare offesa dal suo disinteresse.   
Si avvicina, sporgendosi appena per sussurrarmi all’orecchio: “Ah, non ti chiami Uccellino?”  
Sorrido ancora e ancora, mentre continuiamo a raccontare e a raccontarci. Quando si alza dallo sgabello temo quasi sia tempo di separarsi.   
“Dove vai?” chiedo incerta.   
Le sue labbra si tendono in un sorriso che è più un ghigno.   
“Devo chiederti il permesso per pisciare?”   
Arrossisco violentemente, in un istante, abbassando lo sguardo.   
“N…no, certo che no.”  
Prontamente insinua l’indice sotto il mio mento per sollevarmi il viso.  
“Torno subito. Va’ a sederti a quel tavolo.”  
Mentre si allontana obbedisco come una brava bambina e prendo posto dove mi ha indicato. Gli è bastato quel contatto fugace ad ammansirmi e mi odio per questo.   
“Dio, Sansa, quanto sei stupida? Non ti è bastato Joffrey?!” mi mormoro da sola.   
“Joffrey?”  
È tornato. Giusto in tempo per sentirmi parlare da sola come una folle e per ascoltare l’unica cosa che non doveva sentire.   
“Chi diavolo è Joffrey?” chiede, un nuovo bicchiere pieno stretto in mano e l’espressione noncurante.   
Non comprendo come, ma finisco per parlare a lungo nell'intento di rispondere a quella domanda. Di mio padre, del suo amico d’infanzia con un figlio di cui mi sono invaghita presto, dei miei lutti e, infine, anche delle percosse.   
“…finché non ho deciso che era abbastanza. Fino ad oggi, ad essere più precisi.” concludo.   
Quando alzo lo sguardo lui mi sta scrutando dentro. Sembra davvero arrabbiato, pronto a dirmi qualcosa che temo non mi piacerà, quando veniamo interrotti dal proprietario del bar.   
“Stiamo per chiudere, ragazzi.” dice, con un sorriso.   
Sento uno strano vuoto all’idea di dovermene andare, di dover salutare Sandor, ma non voglio sembrare più sciocca di quanto già non sia sembrata e mi alzo in fretta, raccogliendo cappotto e borsa.

**_Ascoltarsi_ **

Presto siamo fuori, con l’aria umida a rinfrescarci.   
“Bene, quindi…” cerco di rimandare il saluto come posso, come riesco “è stato un piacere, Sandor Clegane.”  
Allungo la mano nell’aria aspettando di sentire la sua presa salda e calda. Le mie aspettative vengono infrante quando lui mi alza nuovamente il viso perché lo guardi.  
“Hai fame.”  
La sua è una dichiarazione più che una domanda, e subito i gesti seguono le parole quando afferra la mia mano ancora tesa e mi trascina con sé lungo la via. Vorrei dire qualcosa, fermarlo, spiegargli che non sono una bambolina da sballottare di qua e di là a suo piacimento e che desidero sapere dove mi sta portando, quando intravedo la vetrina di una tavola calda.  
“Oh.”  
Sembrano passare due secondi e siamo già dentro, ad ordinare e a riprendere il discorso da dove l’abbiamo interrotto. Mi fa altre domande, provo a fargliene anche io nonostante la sua reticenza. Scopro che quello che ho davanti è un uomo solo, abituato alla violenza di qualche sport di cui non capisco il senso e deluso dalla vita. Ecco spiegato il cinismo, ecco spiegati il rancore e la rabbia.   
“Se hai bisogno, Uccellino, non mi faccio problemi a spaccare qualche testa di cazzo, ok?” mi informa quando arriva da mangiare.   
Si avventa sul cibo come un animale e finisco per sorridere prima e ridere di gusto poi, quando il ketchup gli sporca la barba. Allungo un tovagliolo e lo pulisco per rispondere al suo sguardo interrogativo.   
“Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Hai già fatto tanto per me, stasera, Sandor.”  
“E cos’avrei fatto, Uccellino?”  
“Mi hai ascoltata.” affermo decisa, spiando dalla grande vetrina. Il cielo inizia a schiarirsi, il sole è ancora timido, ma è ufficialmente tornato.   
“È l’alba.” gli rendo noto, come se non fosse evidente, senza preoccuparmi neanche un po' di nascondere il dispiacere.   
“ _Aye_ , l'alba arriva sempre troppo presto, Uccellino."


	8. Sacrificio (Death!fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa è un po' surreale, ma nasce dall'idea di una Sansa che muore e di un Mastino che dovrebbe scortare la sua anima all'inferno.  
>   
> Un'altra fic di cui ho perduto la promptatrice.  
> Perdono, perdono, rimedierò appena troverò un modo!

Voleva solo liberarsi di Joffrey e dei suoi continui abusi. Pianti, rabbia, frustrazione avevano popolato le sue notti insonni finché era comparso lo Sconosciuto. Il patto era semplice e, convinta di stare sognando, Sansa aveva acconsentito a cuor leggero: la morte di Joffrey per la sua anima innocente il giorno della sua dipartita.   
Joffrey era morto, ma lo Sconosciuto non lasciò passare troppo tempo prima di reclamare da Sansa ciò che lei gli aveva promesso. Un male terribile e crudele la trascinò fino alle porte degli inferi. Lì, con il cuore ormai muto stretto nella morsa della paura, Sansa lo vide. Enorme, mostruoso, oscuro. Si sbagliava fra le nebbie della morte. Il Mastino.   
  
_Redenzione_.   
Sandor aveva visto lo Sconosciuto in faccia per una ferita alla gamba e aveva passato il resto dei suoi brevi giorni con un saio sul corpo e un rimpianto nella mente: l'Uccellino.   
Non si era guadagnato nessun paradiso nei suoi giorni da becchino, ma aveva evitato le pene degli inferi mettendosi al servizio dello Sconosciuto.   
La possibilità di rivedere Sansa non l'aveva sfiorato, la pensava viva, lontana, con un marito e dei figli. Voleva pensarla felice. Invece eccola, fra le nebbie, eccola sperduta.   
Sandor avrebbe dovuto accompagnarla nel suo inferno personale, ma fece l'unica cosa possibile: " La mia anima per la sua, Sconosciuto, la mia anima che tanto vorresti perché l'Uccellino possa lasciare questo dannato posto".   
  
Sansa si sentì pervade da uno strano calore, osservò le labbra del Mastino muoversi senza poterne udire le parole e, alla fine, qualcosa la illuminò, trascinandola lontano, in un posto sereno, perfetto... _in pace_.


	9. Impossibile (Animal!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un orso e un uccellino.  
>   
> Grazie ad Elisa per il prompt... a dir poco particolare!

 

 

È così piccola che potrei stringerla in una zampa sola, guardare le sue piccole piume rosse sul mio ispido pelo bruno, osservare quegli occhietti allegri spostarsi veloci sul mondo. Così piccola che, quando vola leggera per posarsi su di me, quasi non la sento. Basta una canzone, però, a distrarmi da qualsiasi attività. Quel suo cinguettare alto, limpido, sereno. Mi racconta com'è la terra vista dal cielo, com'è l'intero zoo, come i leoni si muovano lenti nella loro gabbia e come i lupi ululino alla luna, di notte. Mi racconta, il mio uccellino, e io l'ascolto rapito, le intimo di non avvicinarsi troppo a quegli animali, la accarezzo con un dito stando attento a non farle male. Vorrei poterla proteggere dal mondo, da tutti, e tenerla qui al sicuro, con me.

 

A volte, volando fra gli alberi, incontro altri uccelli. I corvi, i passeri, tutti mi chiedono perché io passi tanto tempo con l'orso. A loro, così fieri del loro volare, non riesco a dare una siegazione. Forse una spiegazione neanche c'è. All'inizio con lui c'era suo fratello. Entrambi bruni, silenziosi e spaventosi. Poi, un giorno, li vidi scontrarsi e fu allora che il mio orso si ferì. Adesso è solo, isolato da tutti, costretto nella sua casa recintata, prigioniero. Non posso farlo uscire, questo no, ma posso raccontargli cosa c'è oltre la sua prigione, fargli compagnia, parlargli dei lupi, dei leoni, dei cervi. Posso volare sulla sua spalla e sentire il suo calore, bearmi del suo tocco leggero quando mi accarezza.   
La verità è che non ci importa sia impossibile, non ci importa di essere compresi, ci importa solo l'uno dell'altro.

 

 


	10. Un singolo ricordo felice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa ha bevuto un po' troppo...  
>   
> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt. Mi piace quando posso parlare di un Sandor che si prende cura di Sansa (e spero sempre di restare abbastanza IC da essere piacevole da leggere).

Il Mastino non distolse lo sguardo dai lunghi capelli rossi o dalla veste turchese. Non smise nemmeno un istante di seguire l'Uccellino con gli occhi mentre lei avanzava titubante oltre la sala del banchetto, reggendosi incerta al muro. Alla fine, con una frase brusca, Sandor Clegane chiese di essere congedato per la notte e venne mandato via con gesto annoiato della mano. Gli bastarono poche falcate decise a ragiungerla.   
"Uccellino, troppo vino questa sera?"  
Sansa si voltò di scatto a quelle parole sarcastiche e comprese di aver fatto l'ultimo di tutta una serie di errori. Il primo era stato farsi riempire troppe volte il calice di vino, il secondo quello di illudersi di riuscire a raggiungere le sue stanze inosservata e l'ultimo quello di credere di potersi muovere facilmente con tutto quel vino nel suo esile corpo.  
La testa vorticò e Sansa si ritrovò aggrappata all'unico sostegno possibile: le braccia di Sandor.   
"No, no, sto benissimo."  
"L'Uccellino adesso cinguetta bugie, ma non si mente ad un cane."  
Sansa spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole aspre, ma non riuscì a districarsi dalla presa ferrea del Mastino. Lui la sollevò di peso, issandola sulla spalla, per poi incamminarsi deciso lungo il corridoio.   
"Mettetemi giù, questo non è appropriato..."   
Le proteste le si spensero in bocca quando Sandor spalancò con una sola mano la porta delle sue stanza e la fece accomodare sul letto.   
"Non è qui che volevate arrivare? Non vi lascio vagare ubriaca fradicia per la fortezza. O forse è questo che desiderate? Essere posseduta da uno sconosciuto in qualche buco di questo posto?!"  
Sansa cercò di articolare una cortese frase indispettita, ma la testa continuò a vorticare e lei fu costretta a portarsi una mano alla fronte.   
"Bevete." le ordinò il mastino porgendole un calice.   
"Ancora?!"  
"Acqua." grugnì divertito l'uomo.  
Sansa l'afferrò titubante.  
"Quando lo scopriranno, Dei, Se qualcuno lo verrà a sapere..."  
"Calmatevi e smettetela con queste fottute preoccupazioni. Dovete bere tanta acqua e vomitare se potete e, forse, domattina riuscirete a svegliarvi bene."  
Sansa lo fissò con disappunto.   
"Non vomiterò."  
Sandor nascose una risata, ma prese posto al suo fianco. Sansa poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, improvvisamente troppo stordita per preoccuparsi di cosa fosse lecito. Le parole, allora, le uscirono di bocca senza freni.   
"A volte penso a voi, di notte, quando resto sola." una leggera risata soffocata interruppe il discorso biascicato "Penso a voi più spesso di quanto sia giusto o lecito."  
Sandor si irrigidì. Conosceva il vino - di certo lo conosceva meglio delle donne dal sangue nobile - e sapeva che era lui a parlare. Eppure...  
"Pensate a me, Uccellino? E cosa pensate?"  
Sansa sembro riflettere con sforzi incredibili per dare una risposta.   
"Al vostro corpo." ammise, concisa.   
La risposta di Sandor fu un basso verso gutturale. Dei, fosse stato un altro avrebbe approfittato dell'Uccellino lì, in quel momento. Invece si alzò piano, facendola sdraiare fra le coperte riccamente decorate.   
"Riposate e, se quando sarete sobria avrete ancora queste parole per un vecchio cane, allora vi ascolterò."  
Abbandonò la stanza facendo appello a tutta la sua volontà. Era certo lei non avrebbe mai confermato quella confessione. Forse l'avrebbe cercato per scusarsi del suo comportamento indecoroso, forse non avrebbe ricordato niente. Eppure Sandor pensò che un singolo ricordo felice non gli avrebbe di certo fatto male.


	11. Homeless (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor torna a casa con la prospettiva di una bufera di neve e si ritrova un fagotto di ragazzina accampato sulle scale. 
> 
> Grazie a Emma per il prompt!

Una birra, ecco cosa.   
Sandor scese dal furgone con passo strascicato e un signolo pensiero in mente: una birra.   
No, meglio, qualcosa di forte.   
Era stata una giornata pessima e si prospettava un peggioramento, visto che alla radio avevano previsto una bufera di neve per la nottata e il capo aveva imposto a tutti di stare a casa il giorno seguente perché il cantiere sarebbe rimasto chiuso. Questo era l'incubo di Sandor, restare inchiodato a casa un giorno intero con un solo pensiero in mente: bere.   
No, non doveva cedere.   
Sei mesi di alcolisti anonimi, passi, astinenza da qualsiasi alcolico non avevano fatto altro che renderlo più irascibile e scontroso. E lui, già di suo, non era esattamente un tipo socievole.   
Si avvicinò al portone stringendosi addosso la giacca - le chiavi di casa già strette in pungo - e quasi non si accorse del bozzolo di coperte appoggiato sui due gradini che salivano verso la porta. Corrugò le sopracciglia e pensò, per un attimo, di tastare quell'ammasso con il piede per capire cosa ci fosse nascosto sotto. Quando salì il primo gradino, però, il cumulo si mosse.   
"Ehi!" sbottò Sandor, sorpreso.   
Dalla coperta sbucò una chioma arruffata di capelli rossi come il fuoco. Poi, piano, seguirono un paio di occhi azzurri cerchiati di nero dal trucco ormai sciolto. Infine il naso rosso e la bocca screpolata dal freddo.   
"Non puoi stare qui." si limitò ad informarla Sandor con tono seccato.   
Se la gente in generale non era di suo gradimento, ancora meno lo erano i drogati che di tanto in tanto stazionavano sulle scale. Non poteva aprire la porta finché lei era lì, sarebbe entrata o, peggio, Sandor avrebbe finito per essere rapinato. Non che la ragazzina sembrasse un pericolo, ma poteva avere complici in cerca di una dose e lui non aveva intenzione di fare a pugni. Niente chiamava l'alcool come una scazzottata.   
"Ah, mi scusi, signore."  
Sandor restò a fissarla stranito. Questi modi da salotto borghese, questi cinguettii da uccellino, non si adattavano davvero alla strada, così come parve fuori luogo il modo in cui la ragazza si alzò e si mise a piegare con cura la coperta.   
Sembrava in tutto e per tutto una ragazzina a modo, la giacca leggera che indossava non sembrava troppo pesante, ma era buona così come il resto del suo abbigliamento.   
"Non proprio una barbona, eh?" le domandò Sandor senza preoccuparsi di essere politicamente scorretto.   
La ragazza fece un sorriso timido alzando lo sguardo su di lui, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono agitati.   
"Io... non..."  
"Cosa?! Non gradisci lo spettacolo?!"  
Era sempre così e Sandor ancora non si era abituato. Aveva quelle cicatrici sul viso da quando era bambino, eppure le reazioni sconvolte della gente ancora lo irritavano.   
"No, certo che no, signore."  
"Chiamami di nuovo signore e non ti assicuro di mantenere la calma!" ringhiò, decidendosi ad infilare le chiavi nel portone.   
Era innocua. Irritante, ma innocua.   
Sandor si chiuse la porta alle spalle e gettò un'occhiata alla ragazza dal vetro. La vide scendere i gradini con la coperta ripiegata sul braccio, guardarsi a destra e a sinistra, dispiegare nuovamente la coperta e buttarsela sulle spalle prima di fare qualche passo incerto per allontanarsi.   
Sandor avrebbe dovuto girarsi, avrebbe dovuto andarsene a casa, accendere la televisione e ignorare la strana ragazzina. Invece...  
"Ehi! Ehi, tu Uccellino!" la richiamò.   
La ragazza si voltò verso di lui, sorpresa.   
"Hai un posto dove dormire? Questa notte nevicherà!"  
Lei si morse il labbro inferiore e, nonostante la distanza e il buio, Sandor poté notare il luccichio dei suoi occhi. Stava forse per piangere? Alla fine lei scosse la testa con forza.   
"Dannazione a me." mormorò Sandor "Avanti, vieni... se non ti terrorizzo tanto da preferire una morte per assideramento!" le urlò tenendo aperta la porta.   
Lei parve rifletterci giusto un istante, come se davvero morire lì e passare del tempo in compagnia di quell'uomo terrificante fossero due opzioni da tenere in considerazione in egual misura. Poi marciò verso di lui ed entrò nel palazzo.   
"Come ti chiami, Uccellino?" chiese Sandor scontroso, iniziando a salire, senza guardarla.   
"Emh... Sansa."  
"Bene, Sansa. Le regole sono semplici: non parlare, non toccare nulla, dormi e sparisci appena sparisce la neve. Tutto chiaro?" le sibilò, inifilando la chiave nella porta del suo appartamento.   
Prima di aprire la guardò per avere la sua risposta e lei annuì con decisione.   
"Io sono Sandor, comunque." concluse, spalancando l'uscio per farla entrare.


	12. Sansa Austère de Hiver (FrenchRevolution!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor è dalla parte dei rivoluzionari, Sansa è una ragazzina dell'aristocrazia in fuga...  
>   
> Grazie a Emma per questo prompt!

L’assalto alla carrozza che usciva dalla corte andò a buon fine. Il gruppo di rivoluzionari la ribaltò, i cavalli si liberarono trottando fra la folla urlante e una famiglia venne trascinata fuori e spintonata.   
Sandor osservò la scena dalla gradinata, stringendo i pugni. Odiava gli aristocratici, nonostante la sua famiglia fosse d’alto lignaggio, frequentasse la corte e avesse un nome di tutto rispetto. Per lui quei tempi erano finiti quando suo fratello aveva deciso di bruciargli mezza faccia nel fuoco, ecco quando.  
Sputò a terra e si avvicinò alla carrozza deciso ad impadronirsi del poco che i rivoluzionari avrebbero lasciato. Altro che fraternità, uguaglianza e libertà.   
Come un fulmine, una ragazza sbucò dalla carrozza e si mise a correre verso di lui. Certo, non proprio verso di lui, quanto piuttosto nella sua direzione. Aveva un grido silenzioso dipinto in viso e si teneva l’ampia gonna per scappare dalla folla inferocita. Fu una fuga breve, perché i rivoluzionari le furono addosso. Sandor ghignò. Aveva davvero avuto l’impressione corresse verso di lui, come se fra quelle centinaia di facce lui fosse distinguibile.  
Eppure non riuscì a reprimere la stizza all’idea che sarebbe stata stuprata e uccisa.  
_Che spreco…_  
Un boato sorprese tutti, spandendo nel cielo il suo fumo nero. La ragazza ne approfittò e riprese a scappare, incuneandosi nel labirinto di vicoli poco distante. Sandor non restò a riflettere neanche un secondo e si mise a correre nella sua direzione.   
  
Sansa era terrorizzata. Aveva visto suo padre, sua madre e i suoi fratelli venire trascinati fuori, picchiati, maltrattati e sapeva sarebbe toccato anche a lei. Sapeva che quei bruti non l’avrebbero lasciata andare. Corse e corse, strappandosi la veste, cercando di ignorare i cadaveri riversi per le strade. Corse, ma non fu abbastanza. Le mani di qualche rivoluzionario la afferrarono per la vita e la spinsero in una rientranza buia. Sansa non voleva neanche immaginare che fine avrebbero fatto la sua virtù e la sua vita. Gridò. Una mano callosa la zittì schiacciandola contro il muro con forza.   
“State zitta, mademoiselle, zitta.” le sibilò ad un centimetro dalla faccia.   
Sansa osservò quel viso e ne fu terrorizzata. Un mostro uscito dagli incubi della notte, un terribile diavolo venuto a reclamare la sua anima.  
“Cosa? Preferite essere data in pasto alla folla che guardare la mia faccia?”  
Sansa non avrebbe potuto rispondere per via della mano che la zittiva, ma spostò lo sguardo per non dover fissare le profonde cicatrici dell’uomo.  
Una decina di uomini passarono loro a fianco, ridendo sguaiati per quel’inseguimento, senza sapere che non sarebbe finito bene e scomparendo giù per la via.  
“Siete troppo appariscente.” le disse deciso, prima di strapparle la veste e scioglierle i capelli liberandoli dai nastri.  Sansa riprese a gridare. Ecco, sapeva sarebbe successo.   
  
“Smettetela! Vi sto aiutando, dannazione!”   
Sandor neanche sapeva perché lo stesse facendo, ma ormai aveva iniziato. Quella ragazzina nobile gli faceva un effetto strano.  
“Il re… lui vi darà una grande ricompensa. Sono la promessa sposa di suo figlio e io…” iniziò a mormorare lei.  
“Fanculo il re!” sbottò Sandor “E io non andrei in giro a cinguettare di essere promessa sposa di un reale in mezzo ad una folla di rivoluzionari, Uccellino!” aggiunse.   
La ragazza si zittì e la sua espressione parve soppesare quelle parole. Sandor la lasciò ai suoi pensieri diretto alla strada per spogliare qualche cadavere delle vesti. A loro non sarebbero servite in ogni caso.  
“Non ve ne andate, vi prego. Aiutatemi.” disse supplicante la giovane, strizzandogli il braccio con le sue dita sottili.   
“Vi trovo un abito adatto. Non vi muovete… com’è che vi chiamate?”  
“Sono una Austère de Hiver.”  
“Non vi ho chiesto chi diavolo è la vostra famiglia, vi ho chiesto il vostro nome. Fareste bene a dimenticare tutta questa cazzata del mademoiselle de Hiver se non volete finire ammazzata.”  
“Sansa.” rispose lei, le lacrime che le pizzicavano già gli occhi.   
“Bene, Sansa. State ferma e non muovetevi, torno subito” le disse, gettandole un’ultima occhiata.   
Una nobildonna e lui, che tanto si vantava di aver abbandonato la sua famiglia e la nobiltà, ne era già stregato. Era bastato un singolo sguardo, era bastato vederla correre verso di lui.   
“Fanculo.” si disse nuovamente, mentre si chinava su una donna morta.


	13. Invincibili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il più inflazionato dei what if, Sansa e Sandor che decidono di scappare insieme. Il tutto sulle note della canzone dei Muse.  
>   
> Grazie a Emma per il prompt, come sempre!

_Sansa corre, coperta dal cappuccio logoro, cercando di tenere il passo per non perdersi. Chiedendosi, dopotutto, se quell'idea sia stata saggia._  
  
Un idea nata fra le lenzuola, fra braccia forti e baci ruvidi. Un'idea germogliata dal sesso consumato con chi non dovrebbe, per motivi che non conosce, mentre era avvolta dall'odore del vino e del sudore. Dall'odore della morte che il Mastino si porta sempre addosso e che lei ha iniziato a cercare, spingendo il suo piccolo naso fra la barba ispida o sull'incavo fra collo e spalla, mentre lo sentiva spingere dentro di sé, incauto e urgente.   
L'idea di farcela, di fuggire assieme, di andare e non tornare. Perché in quei momenti Sansa si sentiva invincibile, si sentiva completa, forte abbastanza da sfidare i leoni che tormentavano i suoi sogni.   
Sansa ha imparato che i cavalieri non sono sempre come nelle canzoni e che le donne non possono aspettare di essere salvate. Ha imparato a combattere per ciò che vuole e ha compreso, nonostante l'incredulità, che lo deve all'uomo al suo fianco.  
Perché non ha mai smesso di sussurrarle fra i capelli che il mondo è crudele, ma che lei può sconfiggerlo. Che nessuno - _nessuno_ in ogni schifo di regno - può piegare la sua anima. Non ha mai smesso di dirle che non importa se lo vorrà con lei o meno, purché non si limiti a sopravvivere e viva, dannazione, _viva_ con tutta se stessa.   
In quei momenti Sansa si concentrava a calmare i battiti del suo cuore, perché non si sentiva più una ragazzina, e a guardarlo con sicurezza, per dire solo poche parole.   
“Insieme siamo invincibili”.  
  
_Sansa sa quanto sia facile sussurrare parole di notte, quando non si devono guardare uomini morire e non si devono sentire le urla strazianti di chi viene ferito. Sa che, in questa battaglia, qualcuno proverà a colpirli. E si ritrova una preghiera silenziosa sulle labbra: “Ti prego, ti prego, fa' che tutto vada bene. Che questa notte noi si possa dire davvero di essere invincibili...”_


	14. Cambiare (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una flash che ho immaginato ambientata nel Sud degli Stati Uniti... non so perché. Molto fluffosa e tranquilla, perché mi piace dipingere anche queste situazioni.

Sandor sa di non meritare niente, mentre aspetta poggiato al suo pick up scrostato. Non merita di certo quello che sta per accadere o quello che ha avuto.   
Quanti errori, quanti inutili scontri fatti di rabbia cieca e alcool, quanta disperazione. Sente le mani stranamente grandi e ruvide, sente gli stivali troppo pesanti, sente di essere solo un grosso mostro riempito di un passato troppo brutto da raccontare. Ha troppe cose in sospeso, troppi incubi ad abitare le sue notti calde. Nonostante sia consapevole di tutto questo, però, in un punto indefinito dentro di sé sa anche che non può fare a meno di lei. Nonostante le differenze, nonostante lui guadagni due soldi spaccandosi la schiena e lei meriti molto, molto di più.   
Pare che esista un solo, singolo punto fermo nella sua vita. Piccolo, fragile Uccellino, ferito dalle scelte sbagliate tanto quanto lui, ma ancora pronto a sperare in qualcosa.   
E per lei Sandor lo farà, cambierà, sarà un uomo migliore.   
Anche se significa portarla alla festa di paese, permettere a tutti di guardare la sua faccia martoriata contrastare con la sua bellezza candida. Anche se sa di non essere giusto per Sansa. Lei ha dimostrato così spesso il suo inspiegabile affetto, dopotutto, regalandogli sorrisi e piccoli gesti di infinita tenerezza.   
Improvvisamente Sansa spunta fuori, attraversando velocemente la veranda e dirigendosi spedita verso di lui.  
“Non credevo saresti venuto davvero.” sorride raggiante, avvolta in un abito semplice, con le pallide braccia scoperte ad attirare lo sguardo di Sandor.  
Gli occhi le brillano mentre cala il sole e lui deve fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non sorridere di conseguenza. È certo che sarebbe un'espressione grottesca.   
“Te l'ho promesso, mi pare.”  
Le apre la portiera, prima di dirigersi al volante. Mentre guida, però, non riesce a impedirsi di guardarla di sfuggita.   
Vuole imparare ad amare e ad accettare tutte le conseguenze che questo comporta. Vuole darle l'impossibile e anche di più. Vuole vederla sorridere così ancora e ancora. E se dovrà stare al suo fianco per farlo - se sarà davvero così sfacciatamente fortunato da essere voluto e accettato come ora - allora ci resterà.   
E forse riuscirà ad espiare tutte le sue colpe.


	15. Tessuti (Regency!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una promessa che Sandor intende mantenere.  
> Adoro questo AU.  
>   
> Grazie a Elisa per il prompt!

L’aria satura di fumo, le carrozze veloci, il vociare dei gentiluomini inframmezzato dallo schioccare degli zoccoli.   
Sandor non è un gentiluomo, ovviamente, nella sua divisa da ufficiale, con la sua faccia spaventosa. Ma si sente comunque un po’ più leggero, un po’ più _gentile_ , mentre attraversa la strada con quel rotolo di tessuto sotto il braccio. Andare in guerra in qualche paese lontano, dopotutto, ha i suoi pregi. Quando resta a Londra, invece, i pregi se li crea, spendendo buona parte delle sue entrate in sete e pizzi, in velluti e nastrini.   
Perché un _suo_  sorriso vale tutto.   
Ricorda ancora com’era da piccola, quando le loro famiglie si riunivano per il tè pomeridiano e lui era il giovane secondogenito, ombroso e orgoglioso. Le era bastato porgergli la bambola, fare un piccolo sorriso. Le era bastato dirgli che l’aveva fatto lei, quell’abitino.   
Lui aveva iniziato a portare con se scampoli e avanzi di tessuto, in quella che era presto diventata una tradizione. E, nonostante sia diventata una delle più belle, ben educate e desiderate giovani donne della città, quel rituale non è stato interrotto. Solo che adesso, quegli abiti sapientemente confezionati, lei li modella sul suo corpo, per le sue forme.   
Sandor suona alla porta e viene fatto accomodare, mentre i domestici si congedano per chiamare Miss Sansa e Mrs Stark.   
Nonostante la presenza della madre, però, Sansa avanza spedita nella direzione di Sandor, sorridente.   
“Sei tornato!” dice allegra, prima di chinarsi educatamente per rispettare le buone maniere cui tiene tanto.   
“Sì… io… sì.” borbotta Sandor, scrutando le due paia di occhi chiari posate su di lui.   
A Sansa non importa il suo aspetto, non importano le sue entrate, non importano i suoi modi un po’ scontrosi. Non le è mai importato di nulla. E per questo, quando Sandor parla, non può che essere un po’ più tranquillo.   
“Mrs. Stark, mi chiedevo se fosse possibile parlare con miss Sansa da solo.” riesce a dire.   
Il volto di Catelyn Stark si dipinge di sbigottimento. Ma quello di Sansa – e solo questo importa a Sandor – si apre in un sorriso ancora più ampio.   
Le aveva promesso quella proposta prima di partire, dopotutto. Ed ora è tornato per restare.


	16. Pieno d'odio e desiderio (Terapy!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non ho idea se si possa parlare di "Terapy!AU", sta di fatto che Sansa è appena diventata una psichiatra e Sandor è obbligato ad andare in analisi. Anche questa si presta ad essere ben più di una flesh, ma l'event andava concludendosi e quindi eccola qui.  
>   
> Grazie a Emma per il prompt!

“Lei dev’essere Sandor Clegane.”  
“Sono qui solo perché sono stato costretto dal tribunale del cazzo a fare terapia, chiaro?!”  
Questo l’esordio del paziente una volta entrato nell’angusta saletta che l’ospedale aveva riservato a Sansa, fresca di laurea e ingenuamente convinta di poter salvare tutti. Perfino un uomo come quello, terrificante e rabbioso, mezzo viso frastagliato da cicatrici e precedenti per aggressione.  
“Io sono Sansa Stark, sarò la sua analista. Spero noi si possa parlare un po’, ecco, senza nessun limite. Potrà venire qui e raccontarmi quello che vuole.”  
Sandor finì per buttarsi sul divano in un angolo e incenerirla con lo sguardo.  
“Risparmia queste stronzate, ragazzina. Quanti anni hai? Dieci? Sembri un piccolo Uccellino pronto a spiccare il volo. Sei certa di saper volare?”  
La prima seduta, insomma, non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi. Sansa aveva dovuto _giustificarsi_ – non era poi così giovane – e _scusarsi_ – non gli avrebbe più dato del lei se la questione finiva per infastidirlo tanto – così spesso da perdere il conto.  
Solo quando il paziente se ne fu andato lei poté ritirarsi in bagno e piangere un poco.  
Le cose non migliorarono con il tempo. Ogni seduta era un’angosciosa serie di insulti e rimproveri che Sansa non riusciva proprio a farsi scivolare addosso. Solo mesi e mesi dopo, davanti all’ultima frase derisoria di una lunga serie, lei si ritrovò a non potersi più trattenere.  
“Perché sei così pieno d’odio?!”  
Calò un silenzio quasi macabro. Non avrebbe dovuto, non era quello il suo ruolo. Sansa lo realizzò troppo tardi e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Guardami!”  
L’urlo rabbioso di Sandor la fece sussultare e se lo ritrovò addosso in un istante, la sua mano callosa stretta sotto il mento e gli occhi furiosi a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
“Guarda la mia faccia, bella ragazzina, e dimmi cosa vedi. Come credi sia successo? Qualche atto coraggioso? Qualche tragico incidente? No. No.” La stretta si allentò appena, ma restò salda al suo posto mentre Sandor raccontò la storia delle sue deturpanti cicatrici e, implicitamente, delle più profonde cicatrici che gli dilaniavano l’animo.  
Sansa ascoltò, trattenendo il pianto in fondo alla gola perché lui non lo notasse. Eppure lo notò comunque e, nel silenzio che seguì il suo racconto, fece scorrere un pollice fra le ciglia chiare di Sansa raccogliendo quella singola lacrima.  
La pallida mano della dottoressa Stark si alzò e si poggiò sui segni che il passato aveva lasciato sul volto dell’uomo. Un altro gesto che Sansa era certa di non dover fare. Un gesto istintivo, desiderato. 

“Mi dispiace tanto, Sandor.” mormorò.  
“Non dispiacerti, Uccellino, e non piangere per me. Fidati, non ne vale la pena.” fu il roco sussurro in risposta.

La seduta successiva si svolse in modo decisamente strano. Niente più parole oscene o rimproveri da parte di Sandor e niente più domande da Sansa. Stavano semplicemente parlando della quotidianità di Clegane come se nulla fosse.  
“… e così hanno finto per chiamarmi Mastino, ecco tutto, Uccellino.”  
Quella parola parve avere un suono diverso e Sansa avvertì le guance colorirsi. Nei giorni che erano seguiti il loro duro confronto non aveva fatto altro che sentirsi in colpa per quanto detto. In colpa e mortalmente in imbarazzo per tutta la serie di sensazioni che si erano sprigionate dopo. Solo vedendolo di nuovo comprese di aver aspettato a lungo quel momento.  
Quando la seduta finì e Sandor era già sulla porta, Sansa raccolse il coraggio e parlò.  
“Sandor, emh, vorrei invitarti per il the, se ne hai voglia. Questa è l’ultima seduta di oggi e sto tornando a casa. Insomma volevo invitarti per scusarmi per l’altro giorno.”  
“Non mi devi nessuna scusa.”  
Sansa inspirò profondamente.  
“Io… mi farebbe piacere, ecco. Ho fatto una torta al limone.”  
Sandor corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso. Si domandò cosa volesse la dottoressa da lui. Si era già spinto troppo oltre, mostrando parti di sé che desiderava tenere nascoste.  
“Ok.”  
Quell’assenso sorprese perfino lui, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di pronunciarlo.  
Sansa si illuminò di un sorriso che Sandor sentì arrivargli dritto alle viscere, dritto alle profondità del suo essere.  
  
Fu Sandor a darle un passaggio, visto che lei era solita muoversi per la città con i mezzi pubblici. L’auto profumava di lui e Sansa tentò in tutti i modi di scacciare quel pensiero in un angolino della mente.  
“Ecco, gira qui.” gli indicò.  
Dopo aver parcheggiato si infilarono entrambi nell’ascensore che, improvvisamente, parve troppo stretto. La mole di Sandor svettava su Sansa e lei si sentì piccola per la prima volta in vita sua.  
“Spero il tuo nido sia più grande, Uccellino.”  
Lei si ritrovò a ridere suo malgrado.  
“Neanche troppo.” disse.  
Quando posò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui lo vide fissarla con una strana sorpresa negli occhi.  
“Cosa?”  
Sandor non voleva rispondere a quella domanda. Non voleva confessare quanto trovasse piacevole il suono della sua risata. In realtà non avrebbe voluto pensare e basta. Così assecondò l’istinto come era solito fare troppo spesso e si chinò su di lei.  
Le piccole labbra di Sansa erano lì per lui, incredibilmente pronte ad accoglierlo, a sfiorarlo, a strofinarsi contro la sua bocca ruvida. Sandor corse con le mani a circondarle il viso, stringendola più vicina, finché il suono dell’ascensore che si apriva non li riportò entrambi alla realtà.  
Si staccarono di colpo, sorpresi da quell’improvvisa perdita di controllo. Esistevano dei limiti, lo sapevano bene.  
“Sono la tua analista e non dovrei…”  
“Non avrei dovuto, Uccellino, io non sono un brav’uomo…”  
Si parlarono uno sull’altra. Sansa con malcelato imbarazzo e Sandor con una sottile rabbia ad incrinargli la voce.  
“Potremmo… possiamo comunque bere quel the.” concluse Sansa, abbozzando un sorriso.

Sandor la osservò per un lungo, lunghissimo istante, prima di sospirare ed annuire.  



	17. Amore e morte (Death!fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amarsi è un pericolo mortale quando a farlo sono Sansa e Sandor.   
> Spero vi piaccia e sono sempre qui per commenti, critiche, appunti...

Sansa gettò lo sguardo attorno, scrutando le anime che si nascondevano dietro gli occhi dei presenti. Le parvero vuote, oscure, buie. Le parvero tristi, perfino più della sua.  
La mano ruvida si poggiò sulla sua spalla esercitando una minima pressione. Lei comprese – era passato il tempo dell’innocenza e della speranza – e si inginocchiò.  
Non era ancora il momento, Joffrey non avrebbe permesso fosse così veloce, tanto rapido. No. Voleva vederla urlare, disperarsi, piangere e soffrire. Sansa sapeva cosa l’attendeva.  
E infatti Sandor comparve. Sanguinante e malridotto, ma ancora capace di essere pericoloso. Erano cinque le guardie che lo trattenevano e lo trascinavano.  
La folla urlò, ma bastò un gesto di Joffrey a zittirla.  
“Ecco i traditori!”  
Altre urla, altre oscenità, altra inutile ostentazione di violenza.  
“Dicono che la mela non cada mai troppo lontana dall’albero e Lady Sansa Stark ne è la prova vivente. Una meretrice in grado di cedere la sua virtù ad un cane!”  
Il cane in questione sputò sul legno consunto su cui sostava la strana compagnia: la corte, il boia, perfino la promessa sposa Tyrell.  
“E adesso lo vedrà crepare.” sibilò piano Joffrey, avvicinandosi a Sansa.  
Negli ultimi giorni non avevano fatto altro che torturarla, picchiarla, disprezzarla, ma lei aveva i suoi ricordi a farle forza. Quelli e la prospettiva della morte, che Sandor le aveva insegnato ad apprezzare come una vecchia amica.  
_Sandor, Sandor, Sandor…_  
Se le avessero detto che si sarebbe perdutamente innamorata di lui, se avessero previsto per lei una passione così forte, se qualcuno le avesse anche solo accennato alle notti trascorse con le mani ruvide di lui fra i capelli, lei avrebbe risposto indignata che quello era l’ultimo uomo sulla terra da amare. Ma quelle notti c’erano state ed erano state preziose, uniche, passionali, intense.  
Valeva la pena morire per un amore così.  
Sandor venne fatto inginocchiare a poca distanza da Sansa, Ilyn Payne levò la spada.  
“Uccellino…” mormorò.  
Quando il colpo venne assestato, la parola sussurrata dal mastino era ancora nell’aria, vibrava densa di tutte le forze del mondo, gravida di ciò che era stato e di ciò che li attendeva in uno degli inferi.  
Sansa non temeva la morte, non più.  
Così sorrise quando venne il suo turno di chinare la testa.


	18. Acconsento (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa vuole che Sandor la aiuti con il pugilato.  
> Un prompt davvero carino (ogni tanto mi perdo via le promptatrici, ma le recupererò in qualche modo) che non ho voluto lasciare orfano di fill.

“Scordatelo, Uccellino.”  
Sandor lascia scorrere una bruciante sorsata di alcool giù per la gola e torna ad ignorare la ragazzina che ha avuto la pessima idea di interrompere la sua serata di ubriachezza senza freni.  
Il Mastino lo chiamavano e Sansa aveva avuto il suo nome dopo estenuanti ricerche. Tutti sembravano indicare quell’alcolista arrabbiato come l’unico in grado di creare una pugile dalla ragazzina indifesa che Sansa si sentiva. I racconti leggendari sul suo passato si sprecavano. Aveva una sfilza infinita di vittorie alle spalle, ma anche una storia violenta e sregolata. L’ultimo incidente sul ring gli era costato un allontanamento definitivo. Per non parlare del viso mezzo bruciato su cui circolavano le più fantasiose spiegazioni.  
Tutti, di contro, sembravano titubanti nel indicarle il bar dove lui beveva ogni sera fino all’incoscienza.  
“Dicono lei sia il più bravo.”  
“Risparmiami i tuoi vuoti, ridicoli complimenti, ragazzina”  
“La supplico.”  
A quelle parole Sandor si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito.  
“Inizi male. Non si supplicano gli altri, non è così che funziona il mondo. Se non sei in grado di proteggerti da sola, allora muori e cedi il passo a quelli che ci riescono.”  
Sansa sbarrò gli occhi a quelle parole dure, si sentì ferita. Peggio, impaurita.  
Ed era terribilmente stanca di sentirsi così.  
“Ha detto che inizio male… quindi questo è un inizio.” si sforzò di ribattere “Ne deduco che acconsente.”  
Sandor fece l’ultimo ghigno crudele.  
“Aye, Uccellino. Sarà quel’occhio nero che ti ritrovi o il fatto che sei un’insistente rompipalle, ma acconsento.”


	19. L'ultima notte (HungerGames!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa è un tributo, Sandor il suo mentore.  
>   
> Chiunque mi abbia promptato questo verse ha tutto il mio amore e dovrò assolutamente ritrovare il nome disperso (li ho persi tutti, quelli di questo event T___T).  
> Grazie mille!

Fu un leggero fruscio, quasi impercettibile. Poi la luce del salone invase la stanza dove Sansa Stark, tributo del nono distretto, stava passando la notte.  
La sua _ultima notte_ , forse.  
Sansa finse di dormire, ma sbirciò la figura imponente che si stagliava controluce. Il suo mentore, la sua guida nei pochi giorni che le avevano permesso di prepararsi – come se fosse davvero possibile – ai giochi. Non era stata contenta della continua ubriachezza di Sandor, del suo cinismo, dei suoi insulti, ma alla fine l’aveva preparata come doveva. Quello che la preoccupava erano gli sponsor. Sandor, con le sue cicatrici deturpanti e i suoi modi, non sembrava proprio tagliato per quel compito. Era sceso anche lui nell'arena e i solchi che gli attraversavano il viso erano la prova vivente della crudeltà degli strateghi. Sandor non piaceva, per quanto fosse letale, perché sfidava il sistema. Eppure aveva vinto, era tornato a casa, nonostante il prezzo che era stato costretto a pagare.  
L’uomo prese posto sulla poltrona nell’angolo e Sansa continuò a fingere di dormire.  
“Uccellino. Vorrei poter scendere in quella dannata arena e ucciderli io tutti, uno ad uno. Non sarebbe un problema per me. Vorrei portarti via da questo schifo di città. E ‘fanculo il presidente Snow, i giochi, il tuo senso del…”  
“Sandor?” lo interruppe Sansa.  
Passarono secondi di intenso silenzio. Secondi in cui Sandor realizzò di non essere l’unico sveglio nella stanza.  
Alla fine si decise a parlare.  
“Sì, Uccellino?”  
“Ho paura.”  
“ _Aye_ , devi averne. Quel posto fa paura. Ma dovrai essere pronta ad uccidere quando verrà il momento.”  
Altro silenzio, mentre il peso delle parole appena pronunciate continuava a gravare su di loro. Sansa non credeva di poterlo fare, non ne era certa, ma l'alternativa qual era?  
“Non avrò neanche uno sponsor, ne sono certa.”  
Mormorò quelle parole quasi a se stessa, con rassegnazione.  
“Te li farò avere io, Uccellino, ti terrò al sicuro, te lo prometto.”  
“Potrebbe essere la mia ultima notte.”  
L'ultima notte, l'ultima possibilità, l'ultima scelta prima che altre persone scegliessero per lei.  
“Verresti qui?” chiese.  
Se doveva morire – per quanto terrificante fosse pensarlo – voleva vivere almeno per una notte.


	20. La più bella del reame (SnowWhite!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa come Biancaneve, Sandor come il cacciatore...  
>   
> Grazie a Elisa per il prompt su questo bellissimo AU!

La luce inquietante che proveniva dal grande specchio in cui la regina Cercei si stava specchiando illuminava tutta la stanza.   
"Mi avete fatto chiamare?" domandò il cacciatore.   
"Voglio il cuore di quella Lady Sansa." ordinò la regina, con tutto lo sdegno possibile.   
Trascorse qualche attimo di silenzio prima che il cacciatore si decidesse a rispondere. E non aveva scelta se non quella di acconsentire.   
"Come desiderate, vostra Maestà."  
Tutti sapeva chi fosse Lady Sansa e, andandosene, il cacciatore ne ebbe la conferma quando sentì una strana voce provenire dalla stanza della regina.   
"Lady Sansa è la più bella del reame."  
Il cacciatore si limitò a chiudere la porta e ad abbandonare la regina alle sue oscurità.   
Non l'aveva mai vista, la creatura di cui spesso aveva sentito parlare in paese, conosciuta da tutti per la sua bellezza, ma non sarebbe poi stato un grande problema ucciderla. Aveva ucciso molta gente, dopotutto, per riuscire a sopravvivere nel mondo spietato in cui si ritrovava.   
Non aveva forse imparato la crudeltà del mondo quando suo fratello gli aveva spinto la faccia sul braciere con uno sciocco pretesto? Non era forse giusto essere anche dentro il mostro che tutti potevano ammirare da fuori?  
Il bosco, dove la giovane sembrava trovare nascondiglio da quando la regina ne aveva fatto una ricercata, era familiare all'uomo. Vi si muoveva con sicurezza, riconoscendo le impronte umane, distinguendole sapientemente da quelle animali. Seguì la traccia come un cane che fiuta la preda - per quello lo chiamavano il Mastino - e presto scorse il baluginare di un vestito candido dietro un albero.   
Valutò se restare acquattato nell'ombra o se uscire allo scoperto e decise per la seconda via. Perché quella dama in pericolo non sarebbe potuta scappare né abbastanza velocemente, né abbastanza lontano.   
"Lady Sansa!" sbraitò.   
Ed ecco il candido vestito riapparire e sfrecciare fra la boscaglia, lunghi capelli rossi mossi dalla corsa, il panico che riempiva l'aria.   
Il brivido della caccia comincio a serpeggiare nel Mastino.   
Iniziò a correre, scansando sapientemente rami e radici. La bianca dama davanti a lui non sembrava in grado di fare lo stesso e lunghi brandelli del suo abito si incastrarono fra i rovi, piccole urla testimoniarono i graffi che l'oscuro bosco stava lasciando sulla sua pelle.   
Alla fine, troppo stanca per continuare, la giovane cadde al suolo. Il corpo che si alzava e abbassava nel tentativo di riprendere fiato.   
Il Mastino si avvicinò rallentando il passo, estraendo il lucido pugnale che baluginò nell'oscurità. Lady Sansa era riversa al suolo, ma lui non poteva vederne il viso. Solo il lunghi capelli rossi, scompigliati.   
Fu quando la giovane si girò, insinuando il suo sguardo supplicante in quello del cacciatore, che quest'ultimo comprese.   
Bastò quel singolo momento e tutto acquisì un altro significato.   
Non poteva farlo.   
Non a quella creatura.   
"Vi prego..." sussurrò lei, gli occhi chiari già pieni di lacrime e un graffio sulla guancia.   
Il Mastino si avvicinò ancora, sempre di più, fino a poterla toccare solo allungando la mano.   
Era rapito, stregato da quella bellezza immacolata, da quel viso di porcellana. Allungò la mano libera dal pungale, ma la dama si ritrasse preoccupata.   
"Non vi farò del male."   
Il Mastino aveva capito la verità profonda di quelle parole solo pronunciandole.  
E la confusione balenò sul viso di Lady Sansa.   
Aveva avuto un paura folle, un terrore cieco, e il cuore le aveva martellato in petto come mai prima. Adesso, in quel momento, cos'era quello strano battito? Cosa c'era in quegli occhi scuri di così profondo da non lasciarle scampo? Perché non pregava per la sua vita invece di perdersi a guardare il suo carnefice?  
Con un pezzo di stoffa, il cacciatore asciugò la goccia di sangue che scivolava dal viso della giovane.   
"Sono Sandor. E vi porterò in salvo, via da qui." conlcuse lui, porgendole una mano.  
Sansa l'afferrò e tentò di alzarsi, ma la caviglia le mandò una scossa dolorosa lungo la gamba e lei rischio di ricadere al suolo.   
Il Mastino la sollevò, stringendola al petto, tentando di ignorare la pelle candida che si intravedeva dagli strappi nelle vesti, ignorando quanto vicino fossero quelle labbra rosse, ignorando le sue stesse reazioni.   
Sansa si strinse all'unica ancora di salvezza che aveva trovato e, lo comprese subito, l'unica che potesse mai desiderare.


	21. L'abbraccio della sicurezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il salvataggio di Sansa da parte di Sandor.  
>   
> Grazie a Maya per il prompt!

E la paura che avevo provato non l’avevo mai sentita prima. Forte, profonda, cupa come l’inverno delle mie terre e gelida come il ghiaccio. Avevo avuto paura di morire, di essere violata in ogni modo possibile. Mi aveva pervaso la sensazione di essere impotente… più del solito, almeno.   
Poi era comparso lui.   
Come la morte.   
Aveva falciato l’anima di quei mostri e mi aveva portato in salvo, sul suo cavallo.   
Sandor Clegane, il Mastino.   
E io non ero stata in grado di fare altro se non aggrapparmi al suo corpo come le onde del mare di Approdo del re facevano con i suoi scogli. Avvertire il freddo pungente della sua armatura che mi era sembrato così caldo e confortevole in quel momento.   
Un abbraccio fuori da ogni regola, oltre ogni comprensione. L’abbraccio della sicurezza.   
  
Vederla lì, a terra, in balia di quegli animali, aveva scatenato in me solo ira cieca. Non che non provassi sempre rabbia, ogni secondo di ogni fottuto giorno, ma in quel momento macellare quei porci non mi sarebbe bastato. Dovevano soffrire.  
Quando lo sguardo di Lady Sansa si era posato su di me, poi, il mio mondo si era capovolto.  
Dalla distruzione della rabbia, alla delicatezza della mia cieca dedizione.  
Sembrava così sperduta, così fragile, così bisognosa di un appiglio.   
E io volevo darle ogni cosa.   
Così la misi sul mio cavallo, beandomi della sensazione del suo abbraccio. Giunti a destinazione mi sentii sollevato per qualche istante, prima di ricordare il destino che l’attendeva in ogni caso. Quello con Joffrey, quello fra quelle mura.   
Eppure lei non sembrava soffermarsi su quei pensieri. Perché, con mano ancora tremante, si era avvicinata al mio viso.   
Una leggera carezza sulle cicatrici.   
“Grazie, Ser Clegane.”  
“Niente Ser. Sono solo un cane… ” e poi aggiunsi in un sussurro pietoso “un cane che vi è fedele.”  
“Un cane che salva un uccellino, come in una canzone.” aveva sussurrato piano Lady Sansa, prima di farsi inghiottire dal castello con un sorriso triste e rassegnato.


	22. Volare (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa vuole volare...  
>   
> L'ennesimo prompt - questa volta di Clizia - che potrebbe benissimo diventare una OS o una long, ne avessi il tempo!  
> Spero vi piaccia!!

Sansa chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e tirò un lungo sospiro. La gabbia dorata in cui era costretta le si stringeva addosso giorno dopo giorno, soffocandola, stritolandola. E poi c'era Peter, il patrigno, il cui sguardo era in grado di metterla inspiegabilmente a disagio, lasciandole una strana sensazione gelida sulla pelle.   
"Non si è mai sicuri" le aveva detto "Una fanciulla bella come te."  
Ed era stata l'ultima scusa per controllarla. Un mastino pronto a seguirla ovunque, a controllare ogni sua mossa, ad incatenarla sotto il pretesto di farle da guardia del corpo.   
Se solo avesse avuto qualcun'altro al mondo. Le sarebbe bastata una sola persona su cui fare affidamento. Invece nulla, di giorno in giorno doveva trascinare la sua esistenza fra Peter e il silenzioso Sandor. Ed era esausta. Non aveva più forze per combattere una guerra da cui non sarebbe mai uscita vincitrice.   
Fu molte ore dopo, quando la notte era già calata su ogni cosa con la sua oscurità, che Sansa comprese quale potesse essere l'unico, il solo, il miglior modo per essere libera.   
La porta della sua stanza si aprì scricchiolando appena. A piedi nudi, con la vestaglia che non la copriva abbastanza dal freddo dell'ora tarda, Sansa percorse il lucido corridoio. Tutta la ricchezza del mondo non avrebbe potuto tentarla quando significava perdere tutto di sé stessa, ogni libertà.   
Il balcone era lì, la finestra la chiamava e lei rispose subito. Quando l'aprì e fece qualche passo verso la balaustra sentì l'aria sferzarle il viso con forza.   
Profumava di catene che si infrangevano, di un volo nel cielo, di buio sereno.   
Altri piccoli passi esitanti, una piccola spinta ed eccola, in bilico. Bastava sporgersi appena, sbilanciarsi, e sarebbe caduta. Tese le braccia nell'aria, i lunghi capelli rossi sconvolti dal vento.  
E poi, un istante di coraggio, si protese.   
Ma non cadde molti piani più in basso, no.   
Perché Sandor l'aveva afferrata all'improvviso, con gesto deciso, sbattendola sul pavimento del balcone con un ringhio di rabbia.   
"Che divaolo credevi di fare?!" sibilò ad un centimetro dal viso terrorizzato della giovane.   
Lei non aveva una giustificazione, una spiegazione, non aveva nulla. Così disse l'unica cosa che le venne in mente.   
"Volare."


	23. L'agile e il forzuto (Circus!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa è un'agile, che si libra in alto nel tendone, Sandor è l'uomo forzuto ancorato al suolo.  
>   
> Il prompt è di HollyMaster e l'ho adorato, quindi grazie, grazie, grazie!

Guardare Sansa passare da un trapezio all'altro è come guardare un bellissimo uccello dal piumaggio perlaceo volare nella notte. Irraggiungibile, etereo, affascinante. Lei è un'agile, una trapezista che si libra nell'aria, facendo trattenere il fiato al pubblico.   
Sandor, osservandola con la paura raggomitolata nello stomaco e le braccia strette al petto, ripensa alla notte passata. A quella notte e a tutte le notti precedenti. Quelle in cui il suo Uccellino si è stretto contro di lui, il corpo nudo, la pelle pallida. Quelle in cui ha potuto saggiare i suoi sospiri tenui. Quelle in cui hanno finito per parlare ore ed ore. Quelle in cui una roulotte è diventata una reggia, un rifugio, un nido in cui il resto dell'universo non ha il permesso di intromettersi.  
Non ha idea di come una ragazza così si sia potuta innamorare di lui. Proprio lui, che l'ha sempre trattata con la durezza con cui affronta tutto il mondo dal giorno dell'incidente.   
Perché il circo è anche questo. È farsi male, è finire con mezza faccia piena di cicatrici, è diventare un mostro anche quando si è l'uomo più forte, l'uomo invincibile.   
Lei lo ha fatto sentire nuovamente umano, meno mostruoso, con quei suoi sorrisi e quelle dolci parole ostinate scambiate durante le prove o alla fine dei loro numeri.   
Ora Sandor ha paura. Come ogni volta che lei si esibisce. Perché lui è inchiodato al suolo con la sua enorme mole e lei vola, vola, vola. Non può fare niente per salvarla, lei deve farcela da sola. Lui ha una paura fottuta che le sue ali si spezzino e lei cada. Ma Sansa non si lascia contagiare dal suo terrore, si libra con eleganza, si trattiene alle braccia del portor.   
E poi viene il momento del triplo salto mortale e mezzo. Quello che Sandor le ha chiesto mille volte di non fare. Quello che pochi sanno eseguire e che ogni sera è un groppo alla gola e un urlo silenzioso nei polmoni. Sansa si lancia, è una scia bianca contro lo scuro tendone, è un angelo. Ruota in modo perfetto, arriva come deve arrivare, ma il portor non afferra le sue gambe.   
Per un gelido istante il tempo si congela assieme all'urlo della folla.   
E Sandor riesce solo a pensare che c'è la rete, c'è la rete, c'è quella miracolosa rete.   
Sansa precipita e la sua caduta non dura che il tempo di un battito di ciglia. Rimbalza sulla rete in malo modo, una, due, tre volte. Il pubblico è silenzioso, ora, in attesa che lei dia segni di stare bene.   
Sansa si alza - sorridente e in equilibro sul tappeto elastico che le ha salvato la vita - e spalanca le braccia.   
Sandor le corre incontro per aiutarla scendere di sotto, mentre Sansa fa cenno agli altri di continuare senza di lei, perché lo spettacolo non può interrompersi. Avvicinandosi, Sandor le vede dipinto in viso un dolore a stento trattenuto dalle necessità di scena.   
“Cazzo, Uccellino, lo ammazzo quel Theon!”  
“Sto bene, sto bene.” lo rassicura lei “Credo solo di essermi rotta il braccio.”  
E Sandor la prende fra le sue, di braccia, scortandola dove le persone non possono vederli, dove lei può smettere di essere l'angelo di tutti e tornare il suo personale Uccellino.


	24. Mostri e principi (Bodyguard!Sandor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa che inizia a capire chi siano i mostri e chi i principi.  
>   
> Questo AU è usato e abusato, ma a me piace comunque... quindi eccolo qui! Grazie a Chiara per il prompt!

Dio se quel tipo le aveva fatto paura in passato. Silenzioso e ombroso, sempre dietro a Joffrey come un cane da guardia – per questo soprannominato il Mastino -, pronto a proteggerlo in caso di necessità.   
In fondo Sansa conosceva l'ambiente dei ricchi e famosi, anche se solo per vie traverse, e Joffrey era forse il rampollo più ambito dalle giovani di tutto il mondo. Per non parlare dell'attenzione mediatica che lo circondava come una nube tossica. Quella sicurezza non era eccessiva, agli occhi di Sansa.  
Lei si era ritrovata in mezzo a quell'assurdo circo dopo una sfilata che le aveva procurato l'attenzione del giovane Baratheon, un appuntamento e qualche foto sui giornali. Da lì era iniziata una relazione idilliaca, che le aveva dimostrato come i suoi sogni – quelli che la sorella prendeva costantemente in giro – non fossero poi tanto assurdi.  
L'incubo era nascosto dietro l'angolo e per scovarlo Sansa era stata troppo ingenua. Joffrey era un mostro travestito da principe, con le sue mani a lasciare lividi violacei dove nessuno poteva vederli e le sue parole a scavarle solchi nell'anima. Mesi e mesi di terrore, di abusi, di pianti.  
Poi c'era stata quella sera, l'ennesimo colpo, questa volta dritto in viso, sfogo per qualche parola che Sansa aveva osato pronunciare. E quello che aveva sempre creduto un mostro si era rivelato il vero principe. Il Mastino aveva colpito Joffrey, si era caricato in macchina Sansa e aveva guidato, guidato, guidato.   
Sansa lo sapeva, che non c'era posto dove nascondersi, sapeva che era solo questione di tempo, ma quella strana sensazione di sicurezza era meglio della paura che l'aveva abitata per mesi.   
“Grazie.”  
“Non ringraziarmi, Uccellino. Probabilmente ho fatto uccidere entrambi.”  
A Sansa quelle parole sprezzanti non erano importate. Aveva poggiato la testa al finestrino ed era sprofondata in un sonno senza sogni.


	25. La vergine (Maiden!Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor sta morendo e incontra la Vergine...  
>   
> Grazie a Holly per il prompt che mi ha ispirato questa flash che oserei definire a dir poco "strana". XD

Sandor non pregava.   
Sandor non credeva esistesse nulla al di là della cattiveria degli uomini e, se i sette esistevano, non si curavano certo dei mortali.   
Questo fino al momento in cui venne ferito alla sua maledettissima gamba. Si sarebbe aspettato un nulla eterno, un buio abisso, i sette inferni, al massimo.   
Non che uno dei sette si presentasse a lui, impalpabile e materiale al tempo stesso.   
E no, non era il più familiare dei sette, quello che Sandor aveva conosciuto fin da piccolo. Non era lo Straniero.   
“State morendo, signore.”  
“Risparmia il  _signore_  per qualche cavaliere.”  
Sandor aveva compreso subito che qualcosa fosse strano, in quella ragazza dai capelli rossi. La sua pelle pallida pareva fatta di luce, i suoi occhi chiari erano infiniti abissi di tranquilla semplicità, le sua mani sottili erano trattenute in grembo con la stessa gentilezza di petali delicati.   
Ma Sandor stava crepando e delle cazzate dei sette non aveva davvero voglia.   
“Che cosa vuoi?” ringhiò, quindi, trattenendosi la gamba, i palmi ormai viscidi di sangue.  
“Vi ho osservato. Siete una creatura curiosa, Sandor Clegane. Così abituato al brutto e tanto pronto a notare quel poco di bello che la vita vi offre. Avete curato un uccellino e in quell’uccellino c’era un po’ di ciò che io sono. Nel vostro sguardo io ho letto una pietà che non era del guerriero, né dell’assassino. In quello sguardo io ho visto l’uomo.”  
A quelle parole Sandor si limitò a sbuffare una risposta silenziosa. Sentiva freddo, sentiva l’ombra dello Straniero farsi lunga e coprirlo. Se la Vergine doveva dirgli qualcosa, era il momento di arrivare al dunque.   
“Vi salverò.”  
Quelle due parole, pronunciate con quella voce che era melodia e silenzio al tempo stesso, colpirono Sandor nel profondo.  
“E perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere, ragazzina?”  
Sul volto quieto della Vergine si aprì un ampio sorriso.   
“Perché voi, più di chiunque altro, meritate di vivere.”   
Così gli si avvicinò, muovendosi in un silenzio surreale, mentre il cielo si oscurava e la mano scheletrica dello Straniero sfiorava Sandor. La sua piccola bocca rosea si poggiò piano su quella ruvida del Mastino.   
“Mi aspetto di non dovervi ripescare dai sette inferni, Sandor Clegane.” gli mormorò poi, mentre il sole tornava a splendere e il freddo abbandonava il corpo stanco del Mastino.   
Così com’era arrivata, la Vergine sparì. Assieme a lei se ne andarono rabbia e dolore.   
Una dea non dovrebbe amare un uomo e un uomo non dovrebbe amare una dea. Eppure, qualche volta, l’impossibile accade.


	26. Famiglia (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La famiglia di Sansa e il significato di "famiglia".  
>   
> Grazie a Holly per il prompt!  
> Spero vi piaccia e sono qui per appunti, critiche, opinioni, eccetera.

Sandor non è affatto teso.  
La mano di Sansa resta salda nella sua, in attesa che la porta si apra.   
Cos'ha raccontato alla sua famiglia? Cos'ha detto per prepararli a ciò che vedranno? Sandor lo sa, dopotutto, di essere un po' troppo vecchio e un po' troppo... brutto.   
Per usare un eufemismo.   
Sa di non meritare la bellezza spensierata di Sansa, il suo genuino modo di guardare al mondo. Non merita neanche quei suoi piccoli momenti infantili, in cui batte i piedi e si intestardisce.   
Ha un certo timore, in realtà. Anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai. Perché sa quanto la sua famiglia sia importante per Sansa e sa che, dovessero disapprovare, lei finirebbe per spegnersi lentamente, combattuta fra il volere degli Stark e la loro relazione. O forse Sandor non permetterebbe mai di arrivare a quel momento, non la porrebbe mai davanti ad una scelta. Forse si limiterebbe a svanire davanti a quella disapprovazione, per permettere a Sansa di essere felice con la sua famiglia.   
Ha paura, Sandor. Non riesce neanche a capire perché. Lui, che ha visto la morte, che ha mezza faccia ustionata, che conosce più i pugni delle parole.   
Quando vengono accolti, però, a Sandor sembra quasi di essere finito in un'altra dimensione. In un universo in cui in tavola si portano piatti profumati, in cui si battibecca fra fratelli per poi tornare a ridere, in cui la sua mostruosità importa poco o niente, purché Sansa sia felice. E, guardandola di sfuggita, immersa nell'atmosfera rilassata che la sua famiglia è stata in grado di creare, a Sandor sembra davvero felice. Soride, mangia, si ravvia i capelli con fare distratto.   
Lui, legato solo al fantasma di sua sorella. Lui, che al fratello deve quella faccia orribile e quell'animo ancora più danneggiato. Lui, che ha imparato ad amare solo grazie a Sansa.   
Lui, Sandor Clegane, sente quasi di aver trovato una casa.


	27. Guardami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you look away. Is what you've seen too much to take, or are you blind and seeing nothing?"  
>   
> Grazie a Macy per il prompt!

“Guardami!”  
Il ruggito di rabbia esce dalle profondità di Sandor, sfogando la frustrazione davanti agli occhi arrossati dell'Uccellino.   
Non la sopporta quell'aria ferita, quella fragile esposizione di carne pronta all'affondo della spada, quella debolezza. Vorrebbe scuoterla e imporle una corazza contro il mondo, vorrebbe afferrarle il viso e obbligarla ad uno sguardo.   
Uno sguardo sulle cicatrici e su tutto ciò che significano: il mondo è crudele, non scusa le fragilità, ma ne banchetta come un avvoltoio.   
Eppure lei non guarda, tremante di paura come il piccolo Uccellino che è. Forse ha semplicemente visto troppo, forse non può aggiungere l'atrocità che è il volto del Mastino alla lista di orrori cui ha dovuto assistere. Forse non può più vedere, semplicemente, e il buio del suo futuro è anche un buio d'occhi oltre che di spirito.   
“Guardami.”  
La voce profonda di Sandor diventa un rauco mormorio che scandisce le sillabe di quella parola.   
Dovrà farlo, Sansa, dovrà guardare e guardare e guardare. Perché non c'è modo di sopravvivere se non prendendo atto delle infinite cicatrici che la vita può lasciare nella carne.   
E nell'anima.


End file.
